Regulus
by Ylla K
Summary: Este es Regulus Black a través de Dorcas Meadowes y una serie de momentos de una breve relación entre dos jóvenes en tiempos de guerra.
1. Castigo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y línea de tiempo de 'Harry Potter' son propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros.

 **Nota:** Esta historia tiene una continuidad pero es algo así como fragmentaria, como dice el summary, son anécdotas o momentos que se centran en la relación entre **Regulus Black y Dorcas Meadowes**. Mi intención es mostrar la vida de Regulus más de cerca, pero como soy un fiasco con las historias largas no quise empezar y arruinar por completo la gran empresa de hacer un fic sobre él abarcando sus dieciocho años de vida (aunque me encantaría, es mi personaje favorito) En compensación, lo que quiero hacer con este experimento es mostrarlo más a través de una relación personal con otro personaje. No habrán historias paralelas ni otros puntos de vista más que el de los dos mencionados y algunos otros que intervengan en los capítulos, dependiendo de las situaciones.

La historia desde otro punto de vista se encuentra en uno de mis longfics (80's life) pero no es necesario darse la lata de leerlo para leer este.

-Fin del comunicado.

* * *

 **I**

 **Castigo**

 _"Con semejante infierno en tu corazón y en tu cabeza,_

 _¿Cómo puedes vivir? ¿Cómo puedes amar?"_

 **Fiódor Dostoyevski**

— ¿Y alguien como tú se supone que castigará a alguien como yo? Me gustaría verlo —dijo Regulus con presteza.

Dorcas podría llegar a arder de la rabia en ese momento. El pequeño Black tenía tan solo un año menos que ella, sin embargo eso no le impedía pensarse superior, estaba en su voz, en sus gestos, en todo lo que hacía. Él creía que su sangre y su estatus le daba licencia para todo, incluso para desobedecer las órdenes del colegio. A ella le repugnaba lo obvios que podían ser algunos Slytherin, gente como él que ya tiene una marca invisible en la frente que dice: mortífago, en sus destinos. Era triste, patético y espantoso.

— Como no te he encontrado haciendo nada ilícito no es propio castigarte, Black —le informó—. No son horas para caminar, vuelve a tu sala común —añadió luego, desdeñosamente.

Regulus torció el gesto, la malvada sonrisa desapareció de su rostro blanco y liso como un papel. Frunció la nariz como si hubiese olido el peor de los aromas, observando de pies a cabeza a esa joven de cabello rubio hasta los hombros y grandes ojos azul cielo.

— ¿Crees que por tener esa tonta placa puedes hacer lo que quieras? ¿Sabes quién soy?

— Acabo de llamarte por el apellido. Sí, te conozco —no, en realidad no. Era primera vez que se fijaba en él y todo había sido su entera culpa, lo admitía. Si no hubiera estado caminando a la una de la madrugada por los pasillos más alejados de su sala común, pensando en cualquier cosa menos en patrullar, no se hubieran encontrado y ella seguiría obviando su existencia. Pero la vida era así, era su primer año como prefecta y las rondas nocturnas se habían vuelto una rutina que disfrutaba en su mayoría por la falta de novedades y soledad.

Sabía que se trataba de Regulus Black porque lucía como su hermano y su hermano sí que era conocido en su entorno. Si mal no recordaba, lo había mandado a volar un par de veces, por aprovechado y falto de respeto, pero ese era otro cuento. De cerca, ahora que lo podía notar, se podría decir que el parecido entre los hermanos Black se tornaba mínimo. Regulus tenía los ojos más oscuros, un gris opaco e inquietante, sin luz, sin gracia. Su nariz era un poco más fina que la de Sirius, respingada y elegante; su boca era una línea rosa e inmutable, ella sinceramente no creía que pudiera ser posible un escenario en donde él sonriera de un modo que no fuera grotesco o maligno con esa boca. Finalmente, su cabello era más liso, pero igual de negro y largo que el de su hermano mayor, se notaba que lo cuidaba más, incluso, su peinado hacia atrás, impecable, lo delataba.

Le entretuvo pensar que si supiera que todo lo que sabía de él era una tonta reminiscencia de su hermano, el merodeador, de seguro la hechizaría de la rabia.

— Y esta tonta placa me otorga el poder de hacer que te vayas por donde viniste —lo amenazó directamente. Estaba harta, quería dormir y no dejaría que el segundo Black se volviera un dolor de cabeza como el primero.

Allá iba nuevamente la comparación.

— No sabes ni mierda de poder, no me hables así —farfulló el pelinegro entre dientes.

— Sé lo suficiente —repuso ella, sin dejarse intimidar. Era un chico de catorce años, ¿Qué mal podría hacer un niño así de iluso con sueños de gigante? Sí él deseaba ser el próximo perro de Voldemort, ella deseaba ser Merlín—. Vete o contaré esta conversación como acto inapropiado y te castigaré —repitió la amenaza con más fuerza.

— Es lo que estoy esperando, que tú hagas algo en contra de tus principios por mi culpa —fue lo único que él respondió ante la provocación. Dio una media vuelta y volvió a caminar por donde iba originalmente, alejándose de ella, pasando a llevar por completo su posición de prefecta.

Luego de un milisegundo de aturdimiento y completa impresión ante la osadía del joven Black, Dorcas avanzó a grandes zancadas tras él y lo agarró de un brazo. Regulus se soltó de ella como si le fuera a transmitir alguna clase de peste.

— No me toques —chilló.

— ¿Piensas que estoy jugando? ¡Soy una prefecta! Vete a la mierda, ¡Vete la mierda! —le gritó Dorcas, frustrada. Era primera vez que perdía el control así por algo relacionado a sus labores como prefecta. Cuando le llegó la insignia a casa pensó que era la oportunidad de oro para tener beneficios y ser un ejemplo para los más pequeños. Se imaginó guiando a los recién llegados a la casa de Hufflepuff por todo el castillo, mirando sus caritas de ilusión. Se imaginó todo menos esto: una situación que no sabía cómo resolver.

¿Tendría que hechizarlo para terminar con el asunto? ¿Acaso le tenían permitido hacer eso? Debería consultarlo al día siguiente con su jefe de casa, de seguro, pero para eso primero tenía que acabar con todos los eventos de esa noche y sola. Lo que decidiera hacer con Regulus Black era su responsabilidad y parecía como una maldita prueba del destino.

— Me das risa —confesó el adolescente a secas. Dorcas sintió ganas de llorar. El tono de voz del menor de los Black era frío, impasible, le daba un aire invencible pese a ser tan delgado y frágil. En ese momento comprendió que el verdadero peligro nunca fue Sirius, sino que el imperceptible Regulus, siempre escondido tras otras serpientes, siempre en la oscuridad.

— ¿Por qué? —demandó la rubia con los dientes apretados.

— Ya deberías saberlo —respondió Regulus caprichosamente. Sin embargo, tras unos pocos segundos, volvió a hablar sin esperar que ella lo adivinara—. No tomaré órdenes de una Hufflepuff. Esa casa me da vergüenza, es la casa de los que sobran… ¿Tienes siquiera limpia la sangre?

Dorcas sacó su varita de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y la presionó con fuerza en el cuello del Slytherin. Un poco más y la madera de haya con la que estaba fabricada se incrustaba en la piel de porcelana del joven Black, quien no hizo nada para remediarlo, era como si realmente quisiera que eso sucediera y de su cuello brotara sangre a borbotones por una herida tan vulgar como muggle.

— No tengo por qué explicarle a una persona como tú la limpieza de mi sangre, no eres la inquisición, no eres nada más que un patético niño de catorce años siempre bajo la sombra de su brillante hermano mayor, envidioso, débil… —no era el momento para ponerse a pensar por qué le llamaba brillante a Sirius, pues no lo creía, pero quería irritarlo y dañarlo tanto como él lo hizo. Quería odiarlo, pero no podía, solo balbuceaba palabras horrorosas, todas las que se le ocurrían.

Había tanta bondad en ella, observó Regulus de cerca. Ni aunque tuviera su varita presionándole el cuello como en ese momento se sentiría amenazado por la rubia. Ella no pensaba en matarlo ni odiarlo, no necesitaba oclumancia para averiguarlo. Había algo extremadamente noble en la chica de la casa amarilla e insignificante. Era como si no perteneciera allí.

— Acabas de notar lo mismo que yo —habló con voz estrangulada, toda la que podía sacar con un objeto intentando traspasarle la tráquea—. Alguien como tú no le haría esto a alguien como yo —prosiguió, volviendo al inicio, él le había dicho algo parecido y la muchacha no lo había considerado hasta ese momento.

— Eso es lo que dicen las ratas —gruñó Dorcas—. Las ratas que solo quieren salvar su jodido pellejo y huir cuando se sienten amenazadas. No tienes sentido, Black, eres tú el que me hace reír.

Regulus abrió la boca para contestar, pero fue interrumpido por unos pasos que se detenían en seco al ver el cuadro que protagonizaban. Asustados, se separaron de inmediato, temiendo que fuera algún profesor y, en ese caso, los dos estuvieran en problemas reales. Fue una gran sorpresa para él ver que en vez de lo que pensaba era tan solo uno de los amigos de su hermano, de esos que se hacían llamar merodeadores. En definitiva, un idiota. Resistió la urgencia de rodar los ojos, su aparición fue como planeada. Dorcas, por otro lado, estuvo aliviada de no ver a una autoridad mayor.

— ¿Hay algún problema, Dorcas? —preguntó Lupin, prefecto de Gryffindor.

 _Dorcas._ Regulus meditó en torno a esas dos sílabas, ya que hasta ese momento le había estado hablando solo a la tonta rubia de ojos azules, una cara muy perfecta para una joven tan descontrolada. Desde ese momento fue solo _Dorcas_ y lo molesto que era que todo el mundo tuviera derecho de llamarla así menos él.

Si tan solo no fuera de la estúpida casa de los ridículos tejones.

— No. Black se iba a su sala común —dijo ella con cansancio, mirando a los ojos al joven Slytherin, quien le devolvió la mirada sin pensar en apartarla. Ya había cumplido con humillarla hasta más allá de los límites y dudaba que se volvieran a encontrar, así que decidió que debía dejar ir ese momento y también el otro, el que lo tenía caminando a altas horas de la noche por ahí.

— Sí, Lupin, me iba a mi sala común —repitió él, retornando al tono de voz altanero y la mirada venenosa, cargada con un odio irracional hacia todos los amigos de su hermano, como ese idiota que no había permitido que la Hufflepuff lo dañara, apretara más de la cuenta, manchara su varita con su sangre siempre pura.

Debería odiarla. Lo había llamado de las peores formas y le había recordado la verdad en cada una de sus palabras, la verdad que todos callan pero está ahí, el secreto a voces: que Regulus Black es invisible y la historia siempre la contarán para y por Sirius sin importar todo lo que hacía desde que era un crío por ser el hijo perfecto, el estandarte de las creencias de su familia, el orgullo de Orión y Walburga.

Sí, debería haberla odiado, despreciado y cosas mucho peores. Cosas que aún no se dignaban a aparecer en su interior, confundido y provocado a la vez, una curiosidad que había sido apagada de golpe por Lupin.

— Diez puntos menos para Slytherin —dijo Dorcas cuando lo volvió a ver voltearse para salir de esa escena sin sentido, y esta vez sí caminaba por la dirección correcta hacia las mazmorras que servían de sala común para los de su casa.

Regulus se detuvo y apretó los puños, pero no dijo nada, solo reanudó el paso con normalidad. Dorcas y Remus se quedaron en silencio hasta que lo vieron doblar por un pasillo y lo perdieron de vista. Justo luego de eso, comenzaron a caminar juntos, dando por terminada la ronda de esa noche siendo ya las dos de la madrugada.

— ¿Qué es lo que en realidad pasó allí, Dorcas? —preguntó el más sensato de los merodeadores, según ella. Lo observó largamente antes de contestar, ella no era idiota y hace mucho que había descubierto que uno de los artefactos de esos cuatro para hacer de las suyas era un mapa cuya función era mostrar la ubicación de todo el mundo en Hogwarts y que ellos mismos habían creado y perfeccionado con los años.

— ¿Realmente nos encontraste por alguna casualidad de la vida, Remus? —respondió con una pregunta. El ojimiel se hizo el desentendido.

— No sé a lo que te refieres.

— Sé del mapa…

Se detuvieron cuando sus caminos, por obligación, se debían separar. Ella tenía que irse por la derecha y él hacia la izquierda, así que su conversación tendría que concluir pronto. Estaba cansada, derrotada y, demás está decir, humillada.

— Ok. Sirius está preocupado por su hermano y usualmente lo ve en el mapa. Esta noche tú y él estuvieron concentrados en el mismo punto durante mucho rato y… no fue por fisgonear, no lo pienses así, es solo que no queríamos que te sucediera algo —confesó.

— Remus, tiene catorce años —dijo la chica, desencajada.

— Pudo haberte herido —razonó Lupin.

— No —respondió Dorcas de inmediato, no tenía siquiera una sola duda sobre aquello. Regulus Black no la iba a dañar y, si no hubiera llegado Remus, tampoco lo hubiera hecho. Ella y él así como también los merodeadores eran tan solo unos niños jugando a pensar como adultos, a tener ideales de adultos, pero no a actuar como unos.

Regulus no le iba a hacer daño, no era tan idiota.

— Sirius debería confiar un poco más en él, es su hermano —murmuró luego.

— Sirius ya ha tenido suficiente de su hermano —explicó el muchacho, como si de algún modo quisiera justificar la paranoia del hermano mayor sobre el menor. Dorcas no quería saber más, mientras menos supiera mejor, no era su carga ni su pelea, no le correspondía.

— Regulus Black no me iba a herir —le aseguró—. Te agradecería que no usaran más ese mapa para intervenir en la vida de los demás, y no te lo digo para armar lío entre nosotros, lo digo de verdad —añadió luego con amargura, sintiendo que de un modo él y Sirius habían ultrajado un momento que solo le pertenecía a ella y a ese cruel muchacho con el que intercambió palabras como violentas estocadas en todo el cuerpo.

— Dorcas…

— Buenas noches, Remus —se volteó y volvió a su sala común, esperando que su compañero de rondas no le notificara a sus profesores lo tarde que acabó la suya esa noche.


	2. Fiesta

**II**

 **Fiesta**

No fue sino hasta su cumpleaños número quince que comenzó a cuestionar todo lo que le habían establecido como reglas del juego hasta ese momento. Estaba solo, y si no era de ese modo, se estaba quedando solo. Sus compañeros no eran sus amigos, eran demasiado viles e indignos como para serlo. Él gozaba del arte, le encantaba el quidditch y su clase favorita era Runas antiguas. No había nadie afuera con quien compartir ese tipo de cosas, a ellos no les gustaba nada, solo el poder y la limpieza de sangre, lo cual aún estaba bien con él y lo estuvo durante todos esos años, pero ahora le cansaba; aborrecía tener un entorno en donde todos, hasta sus primas, hablaran de lo mismo y así cada día que pasaba. Él era fiel a sus ideales, pero quería saber si había algo más en la vida que eso.

Era su cumpleaños y estaba solo. Su cabeza dio tantas vueltas sobre el asunto que inevitablemente llegó a cuestionar sus ideales, era el estadio más profundo de su mente, el cual tenía bloqueado para todo el mundo, incluyendo sus padres, quienes no soportarían la decepción de otro hijo que no cumpliera con sus estándares. Se había dado cuenta de que era más un cerdo en crecimiento que una persona que goza de libre albedrío en la vida, pero a fin de cuentas ¿No fue siempre su decisión seguir fielmente al señor de las tinieblas? ¿No era una de sus prioridades convertirse en el mejor de su ejército, cumplirle hasta su muerte? ¿No era eso libre albedrío?

Pensó en Sirius, el puesto como mejor soldado de su señor era de él y lo había despreciado, había sido sorteado en la casa de Gryffindor, había creado un caos en la linealidad de su familia cuyo resultado había sido poner en su espalda todo el peso del que se había deshecho cuando decidió que sus ideales irían en contra de todos. Molesto al pensar en ese hermano mayor que lo abandonó, que se perdió, que lo traicionó, salió de su cama precipitadamente, sin tomar en cuenta a ninguno de sus compañeros de cuarto cuando comenzaron a preguntarle por qué estaba tan apurado, y se metió al baño, en donde se dio una ducha, hizo todo el ritual de siempre y tras unos quince minutos salió con destino hacia ninguna parte. No sabía si asistir a clases, no se sentía con ganas de enfrentar al mundo en un día que se iba haciendo cada año más funesto. La vida seguía sin él, para todos. Podría recibir mil saludos de gente que lo respeta porque es un Black, pero todos equivalían a nada.

Seguía solo.

Cerca del mediodía y frente al retrato de Barnabás el chiflado, quien parecía burlarse de su incapacidad para invocar una habitación y hacer que la sala de los menesteres se materializara para él debido a su atormentada mente que se encontraba pensando metáforas y locuras a todo vapor, se dejó caer al suelo deslizándose por la pared. Escondió su rostro entre sus manos y lloró de desesperación. Sirius había huido de casa antes de comenzar el año, terminando con lo que comenzó cuando se reveló contra sus padres siendo tan solo un niño y, a seis meses de su partida, cada vez que lo veía se ignoraban olímpicamente, fingiendo odiarse, pretendiendo que esa era la verdad. Se habían acabado los intentos de comunicación, las peleas, las miradas cargadas de rabia, tristeza e incluso anhelo, todo.

Cuando Sirius se largó con los Potter, se largó también de su vida. Era su cumpleaños y eso no iba a cambiar. Lloró por él, por el gran traidor, por su vida, por su limitada libertad.

—¿Black? —escuchó la voz de alguien al otro lado del pasillo. Alarmado, se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a ese alguien a quien había reconocido por esa misma voz que lo llamaba, pese a que no la había escuchado hace un año o más.

Le aterraba el hecho de haberse puesto en evidencia frente a ella, justamente ella. No quería justificarse, no quería darle un motivo a la Hufflepuff que de seguro lo odiaba para vengarse y esparcir por el colegio que él, Regulus Black, anda llorando por todos los rincones. Primero, sus compañeros no dejarían que lo olvidara jamás, segundo, Sirius se enteraría tarde o temprano y eso era mucho peor.

—Vete, vete de aquí —dijo sin voltearse. Escuchó pasos.

—B... Regulus —frunció el ceño y se pasó una mano por la cara. ¿Por qué lo llamaba por su nombre? ¿Por qué le mostraba su tan evidente lástima hacia él? No quería saberlo, pero ella lo hacía patente. Odiaba sus cumpleaños, cada uno superaba al anterior, cada uno de ellos era peor.

—¡Te he dicho que te vayas! —rugió encolerizado. Dorcas dio un pequeño saltito, espantada, pero no retrocedió ni dio muestras de haber acatado lo que había dicho como orden. Estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que ella iba a ser como todos sus compañeritos y amigos, aunque lo más lógico hubiera sido pasar de largo e ir hacia donde tenía que ir esa mañana. Nunca iba a comprender por qué, luego de un año de fría indiferencia hacia ese ser tan espantoso que casi la hizo llorar la primera vez que se vieron, se detuvo al oírlo llorar.

Quizás solo era un acto de humanidad, ella no era como él, ella se hubiera detenido ante cualquier persona llorando.

Avanzó dos pasos más y dio otro salto cuando él se volteó de golpe y avanzó hacia ella con la cara compuesta de rabia, empujándola hacia una pared en donde su espalda se azotó con un golpe seco gracias a su violencia. Dorcas no se quejó, no le había dolido, no podía salir de la estupefacción de verlo así.

—¡¿Es que no entiendes?! —le gritó cara a cara.

—No llames la atención, por favor —le pidió ella quietamente, intentando que no sucediera lo que sucedió hace tanto tiempo, que alguien llegara y una vez más el pequeño Black se escapara como fina arena entre sus manos.

—¿Qué? —soltó Regulus, confundido por su tono de voz, su tranquilidad, su completa falta de miedo después de todo lo que se forzó a hacerle para espantarla y hacer que lo dejara en paz—. ¿No quieres ser _salvada_? —volvió a preguntar, cargando la voz en la última palabra. Ambos, frente a frente, notificaron lo mismo: ninguno había olvidado su previo encuentro, el único y el cual había sucedido hace muchos, muchos meses.

Dorcas ahora tenía el cabello más largo y atado en una coleta despreocupada, el flequillo de lado y los ojos delineados de negro, dándole más profundidad al azul de su severa pero justa y compasiva mirada. Regulus en cambio parecía ser el mismo, lo único que lo diferenciaba era su nariz hinchada y su cara enrojecida por el llanto, la que le daba un aspecto de infinita fragilidad, un pequeño niño triste e inofensivo, eternamente herido.

—No —respondió ella con sinceridad—. No quiero.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Dejo que te quedes y pretendo que no sé que le dirás a todo el mundo lo que has visto? —la soltó y alzó los ojos al cielo, desesperado por hacerla desaparecer de su tan tóxica vida a la que no querría acercarse si supiera todas las atrocidades que en ella habían.

—¿Por qué diablos yo haría eso?

—Porque yo… —Regulus titubeó—. Porque yo te hice daño.

Fue una grata sorpresa que lo supiera y aceptara. Mucho había pasado en un año, pero nada de lo que pasó, tanto bueno como malo, pudo borrar la sensación que le dejaron las palabras que él le dijo. Nunca las pudo olvidar y siempre, más cuando lo veía por el castillo, las tuvo presente.

—¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho? —preguntó, haciéndose la valiente.

Regulus la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo sé —respondió, arisco—. Hazme un favor y vete, no necesito que me muestres compasión o lástima ahora que me has visto.

Era curioso, pero no sentía nada de eso por él y no lo sintió cuando lo vio llorar. Su llanto era horrible, nacido de lo más profundo del interior de alguien que no se debe permitir hacer algo como eso a menudo y fue tonto de su parte hacerlo en un lugar que, si bien no es muy frecuentado, sigue siendo público. Pudo no ser ella, pudo ser algún idiota de su casa, alguien que lo odie, alguien que viera en esa muestra de humanidad tan desnuda una oportunidad para aprovecharse y chantajearlo. La emocionalidad sigue siendo un gran tema para los Slytherin, quienes tienen un leve problema con enseñar demasiado.

Eso que había visto rebalsaba incluso la definición de demasiado para ellos.

No quería pedirle, careciendo completamente de sentido, que le contara sus problemas, pero sentía que de todas las personas que había conocido en su corta existencia, ese era el joven más solitario y perdido de todos. Ella solo quería… quedarse.

—Tú… ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? —preguntó en voz baja.

Regulus, sin dejar esa expresión ceñuda y repleta de dudas, la miró a los ojos, buscando en ellos algo de coherencia en toda la situación. Aquella chica estaba loca. Si a él lo hubieran ofendido de la manera en que lo hizo con ella, probablemente se hubiera llenado de odio en su contra, pero… ella no era él, eso lo habían averiguado la primera vez que se vieron y hablaron. Ella nunca sería él y debería estar agradecida por ello.

A nadie en el planeta le gustaría ser él, reemplazarlo durante un rato, entender lo que se siente tener su piel, su jodido apellido, su destino marcado con tinta invisible en el cuerpo, esperando materializarse apenas dejara la escuela.

—Haz aparecer la sala de los menesteres —dijo, suspirando fuertemente, dejando de mirarla—. Eso es lo que estaba haciendo aquí —añadió con la voz áspera, sin dejar que más detalles se colaran en su rudimentaria explicación.

Dorcas no quiso preguntar nada más de lo que él había accedido a contar voluntariamente y asintió. Caminó hacia el centro del pasillo y se paseó tres veces frente al trozo de pared que se encontraba de cara al retrato de Barnabás. Regulus dejó que sus ojos se pasearan con ella, siguiéndola con la mirada en silencio.

Tras el tercer intento, una puerta comenzó a materializarse frente a ella y sonrió triunfante, volviendo la mirada hacia el muchacho, quien la apartó y se apresuró a entrar en la nueva sala frente a ambos. Dorcas entró tras él solo para observar lo que había conseguido con pensar en ello. Habían globos y de tan solo dos colores: verde y plateado; había comida, había bebidas, vasos, muchas sillas, confeti, todo en su justa medida. Era una maravillosa decoración de fiesta.

—¡¿Qué mierda hiciste?! ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo supiste? —aulló el Slytherin, alterado, volteándose hacia ella, quien alzó sus manos y las extendió frente a ella, intentando protegerse de su ira.

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Cálmate! —clamó de vuelta y se apartó, rodeando la habitación sin dejar de observar todo aquello—. ¡Yo solo pedí una habitación que te sirviera a ti, solo a ti! ¡Una que se adecuara a lo que tú necesitas! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me culpas de esto? ¡Yo no lo diseñé yo lo pedí para ti, es prácticamente tú diseño a través de mis pensamientos! —le juró a los gritos.

Regulus apretó los puños, temblando de pavor y vergüenza. Se había expuesto a sí mismo ante ella al pedirle eso, ¿Debía culparla por querer algo para él? ¿Por haber pensado en ello?

—Pudiste haber pensado hasta en un retrete y hubiera estado bien, ¡Simplemente bien! —gruñó, resentido, deseando con todas sus ganas que eso desapareciera y eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió. La habitación y su temática lentamente comenzó a desaparecer dando paso a un espacio vacío y lúgubre, claustrofóbico.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó ella, cada vez entendiendo menos.

—Ya has hecho suficiente. Vete, vete ahora o no voy a ser tan agradable contigo, Dorcas —le advirtió el adolescente. La rubia se volteó y le ofreció una mirada oscura. Deseó gritarle que lo odiaba, que iba a enloquecer con ese infinito rompecabezas en el que se veía sumergida cada vez que se encontraba con él, y eso que tan solo habían sido dos ocasiones, dos, nada más.

Meneó la cabeza y caminó hacia la salida, pasando por su lado, resistiendo nuevamente la urgencia de decir algo más, de no dejar que él se quedara con la última palabra, pero ya no le importaba, solo quería alejarse y olvidarlo todo, aunque sabía que eso era imposible a esas alturas. Nunca le había llegado a contar a nadie lo que sucedió con el menor de los Black la primera vez, le daba vergüenza que los demás supieran cómo un chico de catorce se dirigió hacia ella, de qué modo la hizo sentir; no le contaría a nadie lo que sucedió tampoco allí, en el séptimo piso, aquella fría mañana de invierno. No dejaría siquiera que sus amigas más cercanas supieran que la primera y más real oleada de sentimientos que había experimentado en toda su adolescencia fue provocada por una persona cruel, que no la trata como debería, que está más cerca de lo grotesco que de lo caballeresco, que no es un sueño sino una pesadilla.

Regulus, adentro, cerró los ojos al sentir que la puerta se cerró de golpe tras ella cuando se marchó. Poco a poco la habitación volvió a ser como ella lo había pedido, lo que él necesitaba, ¿Eso era lo que necesitaba? Observó la hermosa y armoniosa decoración, la cantidad de platos, vasos, sillas y mesas, era una fiesta para cien personas que no estaban, que ni siquiera conocía, que no llegarían. Todo volvió a ser como cuando entraron exceptuando un nuevo detalle: al medio había una torta, una hermosa torta de tres pisos como la que una vez vio en la boda de unos tíos, escondiéndose bajo las mesas con Sirius, siguiendo a su hermano mayor a todos lados, creyéndolo un héroe.

Se acercó a mirarla y la probó, sin poder reprimir la tentación, era su crema favorita, todo lo que quería condensado en una habitación vacía. Una fiesta para uno.

Tras un horroroso y desentonado chillido que retumbó en las cuatro paredes del gran salón en el que se había convertido aquel lugar tan solo para él, destruyó la torta con sus propias manos y luego todo lo que encontró. Estrelló vasos y platos contra la pared, quemó los manteles, las mesas y las sillas, sus ojos se encendieron con las llamas frente a él, subiendo hasta el techo con una violencia fiera e indestructible. Los globos se reventaron, el verde y plateado se desvaneció al rojo vivo, todo se convirtió en nada.

Dentro de poco el humo se hizo insoportable como para poder seguir allí dentro sin consecuencias graves para su integridad. Comenzó a toser, a oler el aroma de la devastación, de su feliz, feliz cumpleaños. No quiso desear que eso desapareciera, solo corrió a la puerta y salió. Cuando se volteó ya no estaba, era una pared nuevamente y no había rastros de lo sucedido.

Respirando agitadamente sacó su varita de su bolsillo y limpió su ropa, luego bajó hacia el gran salón, hambriento y más compuesto. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, echándolo hacia atrás como era costumbre, y acomodó mejor su ropa bien planchada e impecable. Todo el mundo lucía normal y él también, la máscara volvió a caer sobre su rostro cuando se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin y se dejó caer en un puesto al lado de sus compañeros.

—Feliz cumpleaños, compañero. ¿De dónde vienes? ¿De una quema de brujas? —preguntó el hijo de Crouch, Barty, comiendo tostadas y huevos fritos, percibiendo un increíblemente fuerte olor a quemado desde donde se encontraba Regulus.

—No te incumbe —respondió el ojigris, como era habitual para él responder.

Creyó ver un atisbo del gris claro de los ojos de su hermano al pasear la mirada por la mesa de los Gryffindor, pero pudo haber sido claramente un espejismo u otro reflejo de sus más profundos deseos. Sirius había dejado de notificar su existencia hace dos años, no tenía por qué pensar que sería de otro modo o que recibiría al menos una mirada significativa de su parte, como diciéndole "aún estoy aquí".

Porque no estaba.

—¡Hey, tú! Feliz cumpleaños —Narcissa, sin embargo, le plantó un gran beso en la mejilla y le revolvió el cabello, recordándole que ella sí estaba ahí. Su prima, seis años mayor, solía ser su único consuelo al interior de esa cárcel. Narcissa era, a su manera, un encanto, el problema era que ese encanto carecía de sentimiento, ella lo hacía todo con un fin, era incluso más calculadora que Bellatrix. Fue un espectáculo digno de ver cuando los Malfoy y los Black arreglaron la boda entre Lucius y ella. Lucía radiante, en sus ojos estaba esa chispa maligna de la conveniencia y brillaban como nunca antes.

Narcissa era peligrosa, pero su bajo perfil la asemejaba a él, por eso la estimaba tanto. Eran camaleones, así era como se movían en el mundo para sobrevivir.

—Gracias, cissy —respondió con una sonrisa torcida—. Extrañaré ese saludo el próximo año.

—Te llegará uno por correo, no lo dudes —dijo ella, sentándose a su lado, llenando a todos los presentes en la mesa, en especial a los hombres, de asombro. Todos adoraban su magnificencia, su crueldad. Regulus sonrió ampliamente al ser el único a quien se dirigía allí ya que a los demás los ignoraba olímpicamente.

Justo en medio de esa sonrisa triunfante y socarrona, se encontró con unos ojos y no eran del gris inconfundibles de su hermano, sino que eran azul, azul cielo. Dorcas había sido testigo de toda la escena desde que el menor de los Black llegó al gran salón hasta eso, y la mesa de Hufflepuff estaba ubicada justo a un costado de la de Slytherin así que fue practicamente imposible para ella no dejar de oír lo que Narcissa dijo. Ahora todo le hacía sentido, la habitación, el llanto, la soledad. Era su cumpleaños, ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?

Regulus, aún más pálido de lo normal, bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño, enojado de pronto. Esa chica lo estaba conociendo más que cualquier otro y en base a acciones, solo acciones. Ninguna palabra había salido de su boca y, sin embargo, ella lo sabía todo.

—¿Qué es eso que huelo, primo? ¡Es asqueroso! ¿Qué acabas de quemar? ¿Un cuerpo? —bromeó su prima, despertándolo del terrible ensimismo en el que estaba y cuando alzó la mirada logró ver que la rubia en la mesa de los tejones se encontraba del mismo modo.

—¿Qué? —dijo, despistado.

—Es lo que le acabo de decir —comentó Barty, entusiasmado, intentando entablar una conversación con Narcissa.

Dorcas, en su mesa, bajó la mirada y siguió engullendo sus tostadas con mantequilla, intentando dejar de escuchar esa conversación. No solo los chistes e ironías de los amigos y la prima de Regulus le hacían sentir enferma, sino que el saber que todo lo que presenció hace tan solo un rato se debía a que Regulus estaba de cumpleaños y ese salón más todos esos increíbles adornos para nadie se convertían en una alegoría a su soledad era algo espantoso.

—¿Estás bien, Dorcas? —pregunto Benjy, el chico con el cual llevaba saliendo unos tres meses, un apuesto Hufflepuff, moreno, ojos oscuros y cabello rizado que derretía a la mayoría de sus compañeras, pero no a ella.

Ella lo apreciaba tanto.

—Sí, Ben, apresúrate en tragar esa manzana que llegamos tarde a pociones —lo picó con una gran sonrisa que él le devolvió de inmediato y, tomando en serio su palabra, intentó tragarse la manzana roja que comía para entretenerla.

Dorcas, sin dejar de sonreírle aunque de un modo algo superficial, volvió la mirada a la mesa de Slytherin y se encontró con que el espacio entre el mini Crouch y Narcissa Black se encontraba vacío.


	3. Renuncia

**III**

 **Renuncia**

— Lo siento, no quiero seguir siendo parte del equipo —dijo Regulus con sequedad. A Florence Vane, capitana del equipo de Slytherin y, probablemente, única seguidora suya, se le deformó la cara con la noticia. Habían perdido por enésima vez en el año contra el indestructible equipo de Gryffindor y ya se encontraba harto del juego, había perdido el encanto, había dejado de ser el buscador estrella, su cabeza estaba en otro lado, donde su familia le exigía que estuviera todo el tiempo.

— Tú no puedes estar haciéndome esto —soltó la joven de cabello negro, piel pálida y ojos verde oscuro. Indignada con la decisión del menor de los Black.

— Sí. Estoy cansado, búscate a otro —respondió él y salió de los camarines con su escoba en la mano, decidido a llevarla a casa, guardarla junto a la snitch que atrapó en el 73, cuando tan solo tenía doce años, y no volverla a sacar nunca más.

— Pero… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Es porque metí a Mulciber como guardián? —Vane lo siguió a trastabilladas, desesperada por saber el motivo de su deceso, por qué se iba de su lado. El quidditch fue lo único que siempre los conectó desde que eran niños y por un momento pensó que Regulus se sentía del mismo modo alrededor de ella: cómodo y contento, conforme. Ella tenía la sangre pura y era la mejor candidata de todas a su alrededor. Si estaba buscando a la mujer perfecta, ella lo era y lo sabía, se enorgullecía de eso, estaba segura de que pronto sería escogida, pero con el tiempo, Regulus se fue apartando más de esa idea. Florence era la bruja que sus padres querrían, no él. Él estaba convencido de que no incurriría en algo como lo que hizo Narcissa, no compartiría su vida con el mejor postor o quien más le convenga.

— Me importa una mierda Mulciber y todo el equipo, estoy fuera —repitió con pesadumbre, subiendo por las escalinatas de mármol que llevaban al interior del castillo, deseando que se despegara de él de una buena vez—. Y deja de seguirme, por favor, me está incomodando.

— ¡Regulus! —se ofendió la pelinegra.

Se detuvo en seco, ya adentro del castillo, y se volteó. Vane estuvo a punto de chocar con él.

— ¿Qué? Vamos dime, ahora estoy escuchando, ¿Qué? —preguntó, repleto de ansiedad.

— No… —titubeó ella—. No me dejes, Regulus, no tienes por qué… dejarme ¿Sabes?

¿Por qué eso sonaba a relación sentimental más que a una jodida relación de compañeros de un tonto equipo deportivo? Frunció el ceño, enfadado por esa confusión, por verse involucrado en algo a lo que jamás dio pie ni motivo, todo estaba tan fuera de lugar.

— Florence, hay una enorme cantidad de chicos que quieren el puesto. He estado casi cuatro años siendo el buscador de este equipo y hasta la fecha ya no está dando resultado, no tengo tiempo para esto y no es tu problema, no tengo por qué explicarme ¿Entendido? —le explicó con la voz lenta y muy cargada en cada palabra, todo bien modulado, así quizás le quedaría todo claro al primer intento y no tendría que gastarse más de la cuenta en esa conversación—. Merlín, no puedes estarme haciendo una escena como si fuera tu novio —murmuró por lo bajo.

La ojiverde lo escuchó y le estampó un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda. Regulus, encolerizado, pensó que eso había sido gratuito. Había sido respetuoso, amable e incluso había hablado lento, por si tenía algún problema de comprensión, ¿Qué diablos le ocurría?

— Bien, muy bien… —se largó la muchacha, vociferando groserías y amenazas hasta que la perdió de vista de vuelta en los camarines. Él se tocó la mejilla, lamentando tener la piel tan sensible, a la mañana siguiente amanecería con un morado horroroso, estaba seguro de eso.

Negó con la cabeza y se volvió en silencio. Frente a él estaba Dorcas, digna imagen de una divinidad de largo cabello color oro, suelto y con ondas naturales, sublime. Volvió a detener su paso en seco al verla, iba en un vestido primaveral color crema de mangas cortas que caían por sus hombros desnudos, ocultos tras esos rizos dorados. Nunca había visto nada parecido, se mordió la lengua para no decirle que al parecer tenía una habilidad para llegar justo en los momentos menos indicados de su vida. No quería ser agradable con ella, no quería pensar cosas agradables sobre ella, no quería mirarla, podría delatar su agrado.

— Buen partido —dijo ella, tan solo para no quedarse callada.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —soltó él.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó la rubia.

— Perdimos.

— Oh —Dorcas sonrió levemente. Eso estaba mal en tantos niveles que no podría contarlos, ¿Por qué había ido a ese partido? Ah sí, una de sus amigas la había arrastrado a ver a su novio y así es como terminó observando con detalle la agilidad del pequeño Black sobre una escoba, persiguiendo la pequeña pelotita brillante que volaba por todos lados, escurridiza. Estuvo muchas veces cerca de la snitch, muchas más que el buscador de Gryffindor, y si este último ganó fue definitivamente una obra del azar. Quien había jugado mejor había sido Regulus y eso era indiscutible—. Hablaba del desempeño de tu equipo.

— Pensé que te caían mejor los Gryffindor —observó el ojigris distraídamente, sin darse cuenta de haber comenzado una conversación con ella involuntariamente.

— Es tu último partido ¿No es así? —preguntó Dorcas, omitiendo el comentario sobre sus preferencias. Por supuesto que le caían mejor los de la casa roja, pero no tenía por qué decirlo, ella nunca había sido descortés con nadie de forma gratuita.

— Sí, y me acaban de golpear por ello —musitó Regulus, observándola con cuidado.

— Fue un buen partido —repitió la Hufflepuff con más convicción.

Se acercó hacia ella, sosteniendo firmemente su escoba en una de sus manos. Dorcas esperó en su puesto sin inmutarse.

— Creo que nunca descifraré qué es lo que quieres —comentó él con sinceridad. Era nuevo, Meadowes nunca pensó que él diría algo como eso en su vida y no lo había esperado, ciertamente.

— No creo que quiera algo —le informó—. Créeme, yo no he pedido encontrarte en las situaciones más extrañas, solo pasa, y no soy del tipo que se tapa los ojos para esconder la incomodidad. Tú… eres un ser humano —dijo lo último en voz un poco más baja, pero él escuchó de todos modos.

No supo si continuar luego de aquello, así que optó por el silencio, prolongado y cómodo. Regulus, descompuesto, carraspeó y agarró mejor la escoba.

— Buenas noches —se despidió, ahorrándose una respuesta, una excusa o una disculpa. Dorcas sonrió vencida, ahora le deseaba "buenas noches" y no que se fuera al demonio o algo parecido, era lo más cercano al entendimiento entre ambos.

— Buenas noches —respondió y se hizo a un costado para que pasara.

Black la miró una última vez y emprendió rumbo hacia su habitación, deseando con urgencia un baño y lanzar ese uniforme que llevaba puesto al olvido. Dorcas, al verse sola y sonriendo como una idiota sin motivo, volvió al comedor a cenar y no alcanzó a traspasar las puertas del gran salón cuando alguien la jaló de un brazo y la detuvo bruscamente, quitándole todo el efecto emocional del intercambio pasado de golpe.

Era Benjy.

— Anduve buscándote toda la tarde, Dorcas. ¿Dónde andabas? —le preguntó, dándole un pequeño beso como saludo en la comisura de los labios. Dorcas ni siquiera respondió besándolo de vuelta, no tuvo tiempo entre ajustarse a la nueva conversación y lo que había dejado la anterior.

— ¡Hola! Estaba con Deb —respondió de buen humor—. Fuimos a ver el partido de los Sly contra los Gry.

La expresión en el rostro de Benjy, suave y siempre risueña cuando se trataba de verla, se endureció un poco al escuchar sobre su paradero toda esa tarde.

— ¿Fuiste a ver a tu amigo Black? —preguntó directamente.

— ¿A Sirius? Benjy, no sé qué te has fumado sin mí, pero él y yo no somos tan amigos como para que vaya a un partido de quidditch a verlo y animar a su equipo…

— Hablaba de la pequeña serpiente, Regulus Black —murmuró Fenwick con una mueca de desprecio. Había pronunciado esas palabras con tanta repulsión que Dorcas pensó en ese momento que no lo conocía en absoluto. Benjy era una persona muy dulce y buena todo el tiempo, nunca demostró ningún sentimiento negativo hacia una persona, menos alguien que no conoce, no iba en sus principios.

Se puso una mano en la cadera e imitó su expresión de seriedad.

— ¿De qué va todo esto? —lo cuestionó.

— Ese sujeto es peligroso, nada más. Tú crees que todas las personas tienen algo bueno, lo sé, pero te equivocas con él...

— Detente. No estoy entendiendo nada, Benjy —confesó la rubia, indignada por aquellos comentarios y los pensamientos de su ahora novio. No tenía el derecho de intentar modelar su comportamiento y cada cosa que pensaba sobre los demás solo porque él pensaba mal de personas con las que jamás en su vida ha cruzado palabra. Era ingenuo, por decirle menos. Era ignorante.

— ¡Estoy preocupado por ti! —la urgió el muchacho, desesperado por hacerle entender su punto de vista y, estaba seguro, el de muchos más, incluyendo a su círculo de amigas y amigos—. ¿Saben las chicas que hablas con ese tipo?

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —Dorcas alzó la voz sin querer—. ¡No fui a verlo! ¡No "hablo" con él! —exclamó, ofendida por tener que verse en la obligación de explicarse.

— El problema es que camino hacia acá te vi charlando con él —la blonda dejó escapar un resoplido y cerró los ojos, comenzando a sentir las primeras molestas pulsaciones de un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Así que a eso se debía toda esa absurda escena de celos.

— ¿Vas a prohibirme hablarle a las personas ahora, Benjy? —preguntó ahora más calmada.

— No, Dorcas. Black es peligroso, es todo.

Se mordió la lengua para decirle que no era cierto, que se callara, que la dejara en paz. No sabía de dónde provenía la urgencia por defender al menor de los Black, quizás tan solo era de la injusticia de Benjy al juzgar.

— ¿Terminaste?

— ¡No! No quiero que esta conversación termine así —rezongó él, abrazándola. Dorcas suspiró con melancolía, ella no quería eso, no quería nada de eso ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Se supone que a los dieciséis las personas disfrutan de la vida, los bailes, los partidos de quidditch, las cervezas de mantequilla, no relaciones como esa—. ¿Estás enfadada?

— Estoy atrasada —se soltó de su abrazo sin ser demasiado brusca—. Luego de cenar iré a estudiar un rato con Marlene McKinnon, la acabo de conocer y le ofrecí ayuda con aritmancia. Luego debo hacer ronda antes de ir a dormir…

— ¿Quieres que cenemos juntos? —preguntó Benjy con cuidado.

Dorcas volvió a suspirar, envuelta en el mismo estado de melancolía sin saber cómo salir de allí. Deseó volver a sonreír como hace un rato, se sentía tan bien.

— No. Creo que mejor iré por los apuntes que prometí prestarle a Marlene —respondió—. Nos vemos, Ben —añadió y se acercó hacia él, depositando un seco beso en su mejilla.

— Lo siento, Dorcas —musitó él, lleno de culpabilidad. Dorcas negó con la cabeza inmediatamente y le ofreció una de sus mejores sonrisas.

— Estamos bien —le aseguró—. Soy yo la que está un poco cansada hoy.

— Intenta dejar de pensar tanto en todo —sugirió Benjy, encogiéndose de hombros. Ella se alejó y comenzó a caminar.

— Lo tomaré en cuenta —mintió, pensando en cuál sería el momento preciso para acabar con todo eso sin que les doliera más de la cuenta, porque si no le dolía el sentimiento que no existía entre ambos, le dolía el arriesgarse a perderlo por una relación que jamás debió empezar.


	4. Sinceridad

**IV**

 **Sinceridad**

Regulus observaba a los elfos con una extraña calma mientras se llevaba grandes cucharadas de mousse de frambuesa a la boca, fascinado con el sabor. Si hubiera tenido la audacia de decir algo respecto a la situación, diría que no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, era tan poco usual en él. La muchacha a su lado había preferido mousse de vainilla y, mientras degustaba de su propio postre, sonreía como si aquello fuera un triunfo personal. El día siguiente a ese era navidad y estaban solos, de algún modo juntos, pero solos. El colegio estaba parcialmente vacío, no había muchos que prefirieran pasar sus vacaciones en el castillo a no ser que tuvieran que seguir estudiando para salvar asignaturas en las que no les ha ido particularmente bien. Ambos se reservaron sus motivos para sí mismos y estaban bien con ello; había una infinidad de cosas de las que hablar, de todos modos.

No lo habían planeado, tan solo fue el mejor momento para hacer algo como eso. Sin nadie a su alrededor que estuviera las veinticuatro horas del día recordándoles que eran como agua y aceite, apuntándolos con el dedo por cruzar miradas incluso, todo había sido realmente fácil. Ese día eran solo Regulus y Dorcas en la gran cocina subterránea de Hogwarts, comiendo pastel con cubiertos y servilletas. Ella solía frecuentar ese lugar con Benjy y en esas ocasiones solían sentarse en el suelo, optando por comer pastelitos y emparedados con las manos. El cambio de maneras, sin embargo, no le molestó.

— ¿Y tienes un elfo? —preguntó la rubia.

— Sí, claro —respondió él—. Su nombre es Kreacher y es un poco siniestro.

 _Como tú,_ pensó con sus ojos azules entrecerrados, intentando no demostrar que ese pensamiento había cruzado su cabeza.

— ¿Eres una de esas personas que pretende defender los derechos de los elfos? —soltó Regulus con una ceja ligeramente alzada, llevándose otra cucharada de mousse a la boca.

— No —Dorcas suspiró, observando a los pequeños elfos pasearse alegremente por la cocina. Lucían tranquilos, saludables y más que dispuestos a hacer todo lo que allí se les pedía. Claro, como criaturas no podrían comprender que estaban siendo oprimidos por un trabajo que se les asignó, sin ser consultados, en ese lugar así como muchos otros en distintas partes del mundo, pero no parecían ser desgraciados por ese hecho. Los más ávidos activistas por los derechos de los elfos dirían que era una completa barbaridad, pues ellos argumentaban a favor de su libertad absoluta del servicio a los humanos. Ella simplemente no creía tener ese punto de vista—. Me parece que si están en un lugar en donde no son maltratados continuamente, esclavizados y torturados por sus dueños, si tan solo tienen una vida digna aun al servicio de alguien o algo más grande como Hogwarts… está bien por mí.

El Slytherin no la miró pero sonrió levemente.

— ¿Eres un buen amo para Kreacher? —la rubia volvió a hablar, acomodando mejor sus largos rizos dorados sobre su espalda.

— Es… leal a mi familia —contestó Regulus con imprecisión—. … y me adora, el pequeño bastardo —añadió, ¿Era cariño lo que había en su voz cuando le llamaba así a su elfo? ¿Eso contestaba su pregunta o la dejaba en el mismo lugar que cuando preguntó?

— Debe extrañarte ahora mismo —supuso Dorcas casi de broma.

— No, para nada. Debe estar fascinado con la visita de… —silencio. Un silencio de golpe acabó la frase que tan fluidamente comenzó. No podía decir lo que seguía. De pronto le golpeó una terrible sensación al verse entrando en pánico, reflejado difusamente en el azul de los ojos de la Hufflepuff. Ella solo esperaba, expectante, a que continuara con su mini relato—. Tú sabes que cuando todos vuelvan al colegio no volveremos a hablar o hacer algo como esto ¿Verdad? —fue lo que dijo en cambio, provocando que la expectación diera lugar a una decepción casi palpable de la cual no se avergonzó ni arrepintió de mostrar. Quería que él supiera lo desilusionada que se encontraba, sin poder encontrar respuesta a cuándo y cómo todo cambió, en qué momento, por qué fue tan ciega y no lo vio.

— Dime por qué —exigió ella, sintiéndose inmensamente tonta por haber pensado que estaba más cerca de él al haber conseguido llegar a comer juntos y a hablar de elfos en la cocina, donde nadie los miraba, juzgaba o molestaba por ir en contra de toda regla social establecida silenciosamente desde hace mucho tiempo entre los estudiantes.

— No podemos ser amigos —respondió el menor con seriedad y una imperceptible tristeza. Si la ojiazul tan solo lo conociera mejor, se hubiera dado cuenta de aquello.

— Nunca pedí que lo fuéramos, pero al final es tú decisión y en este momento me ha quedado clara cuál es… No te preocupes —murmulló la ojiazul sin perder la gentileza y educación al hablar. Regulus tenía conciencia de estar bajo una especie de encanto cuando de ella se trataba. Dorcas, el objeto de su infatuación. Tenerla cerca era una delicia, pero la imposibilidad era frustrante. Ella no podía ser siquiera su amiga.

— No soy esto —se defendió—. Me idealizas —la culpó luego.

— ¿Lo hago? —ella dejó su mousse a medio acabar y se puso de pie de súbito. Algunos elfos que caminaban cerca dieron saltitos y se alejaron de ellos lo más rápido que pudieron, como si pudieran sentir que habría problemas.

— Sí, lo haces —él se levantó tras pasar una servilleta por sus labios suavemente, habiendo terminado su comida. Se puso de pie con más suavidad y la enfrentó—. No voy a esconder que pienso que esta conversación y todo esto fue… agradable, pero eso no cambia ni en un solo aspecto lo que soy, lo que voy a seguir siendo cuando salga de aquí y cuando todos vuelvan a la escuela. No quiero cambiar y tú no estás viendo nada más aparte de lo que sucedió hoy, de lo civilizado que fue hablar de elfos, de comida, de… cotidianidad.

Consternada y, en parte, maravillada por esa clase de discursos que jamás antes había escuchado de la boca de nadie, Dorcas retrocedió unos pasos, enfadada consigo misma por aún seguir encontrando en su interior una gran fascinación por él. No era simple curiosidad, como lo pensó hace unos meses, cuando terminó su relación con Benjy por él, por desafiarla a no volver a mirarlo nunca más, era algo mucho más complicado que la hacía querer seguirlo y decirle que no era tan malo como se creía, pero sus crípticos mensajes le hacían creer que sí, era todo lo que decía y la estaba alejando para mejor. Nunca antes alguien había sido tan directo con ella al mismo tiempo que permanecía hablando desde la oscuridad, sin dejarse ver por completo a través de la claridad de sus palabras. Era desconcertante.

— ¿Qué eres sino lo que estoy viendo? —protestó, intentando no dejarse vencer.

Regulus plantó sus ojos gris opaco en los suyos, intentando averiguar si ella estaba forzándose a olvidar que muy en el fondo ya sabe la respuesta a su propia pregunta o realmente la olvidó por completo.

— Soy el que detesta a los de tu casa, el que aún piensa en lo débiles que son, los que sobran y los que no tienen las capacidades para hacer grandes cosas ¿Lo recuerdas ahora? Soy el que te empujó, el que te gritó y espantó. Vi el pánico en tus ojos ese día, cuando intentabas explicarte como si yo pudiera ser capaz de asesinarte si escuchaba algo que no me gustaba y puede que así hubiera sido, puede que simplemente así hubiera sido todo porque es lo que soy —respondió secamente, voz alta, orgullosa e hiriente—. Soy el que se rodea de esa gente a quien tú desprecias y tú eres la que se rodea de esa gente a la que yo desprecio y aborrezco — _soy el seguidor número uno del señor de las tinieblas, tengo recortes de periódicos con su nombre en mi cuarto, he deseado seguirlo desde que tengo once años y fui sorteado en la casa de Slytherin con tanto, tanto orgullo. Soy un futuro mortífago, soy todas las cosas que tú no querrías que tus amiguitos fueran,_ pensó, callándose ese resto por cortesía, aunque suponía que ella sabía hacia dónde se dirigía su descripción de lo que en realidad era—. No tengo motivos para engañarte, para fingir que soy todo el tiempo la persona con la cual charlaste…

— Entonces ¿Por qué charlaste conmigo? —lo interrumpió la rubia, mascullando la pregunta entre dientes, intentando con todas sus ganas contener el nudo en la garganta y ocultar el hecho de que sus manos temblaban y sudaban frío.

Regulus, sin dejar de mirarla, se preguntó si debía seguir siendo sincero con ella. No era una imprecisión decir que jamás le había mentido, era una verdad comprobable: nunca le había dicho una mentira. Era la cuarta vez que hablaban en dos años llenos de meses de silencio y si se había hecho un experto en mentirle a todo el mundo desde niño, a ella no, ella era la excepción por algún extraño motivo.

— Me gustas —dijo sin titubear, aflojar o desistir. No había duda en su voz y cuando lo materializó a través de palabras en voz alta sintió que no solo lo dejó salir de su interior sino que lo hizo más real.

Dorcas creyó presenciar una tragedia. Era demasiado tarde, él debió haberse callado todo antes de decir eso y probablemente ella le hubiera contestado exactamente lo mismo, emocionada como la adolescente que era por haber encontrado un sentimiento así de intenso y real, pero no. Era una tragedia.

— ¿Me hubieras…? —tragó sonoramente y le dolió hacerlo. Decidió volver a intentarlo—. ¿Me hubieras hablado, me hubieras perdonado cada intrusión, cada osadía, si yo tuviera la sangre _sucia_? Si hubiera sido hija de muggles, squib o una muggle más ¿Te hubieras fijado en mí?

El pelinegro desvió la mirada por primera vez en largos minutos. La sinceridad, irónicamente tan bien evaluada entre los hábitos morales de la gente, era la que finalmente destruiría todo. Algunas veces la mentira parece tan tentadora porque no es así, simplemente no hace tanto daño e incluso provoca felicidad, sentimientos relativamente buenos. Se podría argumentar que esos sentimientos son efímeros y que tarde y temprano la verdad sale a la luz, destructora como siempre, pero ¿Qué en el mundo no es efímero? Lo que nace tiene que morir, los objetos dejan de servir, las estrellas, incluso las más grandes, luego de usar toda su energía mueren o viven lo suficiente para convertirse en agujeros negros.

Aburrido de desvariar, contestó y con una firmeza avasalladora:

— No.

Había optado, de todos modos, por la verdad y en breves segundos ya no quedó ni siquiera su aroma en el aire que respiraba. Se había ido, como lo había prevenido antes de que sucediera y ahora solo le quedaba esperar. Esperar que la vida volviera a la normalidad, pasar la navidad a solas y pensar en el momento exacto en el cual el destino que una vez estuvo reservado para Sirius fuera suyo, solo suyo.


	5. Corre

**V**

 **Corre**

— Tienes que ayudarme, Meadowes —dijo.

Dorcas se obligó a seguir mirando hacia adelante y apuró el paso como si fuera alguno de los fantasmas del castillo quien estuviera molestándola, no él. Regulus había cortado su cabello hasta que sus rizos desaparecieron por completo y su rostro, un poco más delgado, fue más visible. Su barbilla era afilada, sus pómulos pronunciados y su palidez adornada de grandes ojeras lo hacían lucir todo el tiempo enfermo.

No quería mirarlo porque al hacerlo confirmaría lo obvio: jamás dejó de sentirse atraída hacia él. Con el pasar de los meses tras la última vez que se vieron comenzó a perder la cuenta de ellos, del tiempo que pasaba ocultándose cuando lo veía a lo lejos, ignorándolo cuando era inevitable cruzarse con él, fingiendo que no existía cuando no lo veía y continuaba dentro de su cabeza.

Fue difícil para ella verlo deteriorarse de ese modo, sobre todo porque era un chico de dieciséis años y las personas a esa edad no lucen así sino que todo lo contrario. Muchas veces quiso detenerlo cuando se cruzaban, preguntarle qué sucedía, por qué huía siempre, por qué no dormía, por qué muchas veces lo veía deambular a altas horas de la noche, preguntarle hacia dónde iba cuando ella fingía no verlo para evitar castigarlo, hablarle, enfrentarlo, pero todo siempre quedaba en nada. Ella no quería acercarse a comprobar lo que ya sabía, lo que rumoraban, que ya había obtenido el tatuaje y ya era uno de ellos.

¿Qué podría querer un _mortífago_ ahora de ella?

— Hey, ¿Estás escuchándome? —insistió él.

— Regulus, es tarde, no quieres que le quite puntos a tu casa ¿O sí? —respondió con dureza, sin dejar de caminar ni mirar hacia adelante con una expresión de profundo orgullo y dolor.

— No se los quitaste cuando debiste, las mil veces que me has visto y optaste por fingir que no existo —le recordó él. Dorcas se detuvo, irritada y sin querer apretó los puños para intentar liberar tensión de alguna forma.

— ¿Podrías… por favor, irte? —le pidió en voz baja.

— No, Dorcas. No habría interrumpido tu vida si no fuera importante —Regulus lo volvió a intentar y esta vez utilizó su primer nombre, el cual se deslizó con suavidad por sus labios. La ojiazul intentó con todas sus ganas que su mirada reflejara desprecio, decepción, todo lo malo que sentía por él y así de ese modo se diera cuenta de que no debió acercarse a ella, pero lo único que consiguió fue lo contrario. Ella lo quería, era más que una atracción. Regulus era la única persona a la cuál salvaría si él se lo pidiera, a quien ayudaría, a quien sacaría de ese jodido infierno en el que fue a caer de forma voluntaria.

— Y esa cosa en tu brazo… ¿No te ayuda? —preguntó con un tono de voz monótono y frío. El pelinegro se apartó inconscientemente. No había contado con que ella supiera. El colegio entero podría saberlo, incluso su hermano, le daba igual, pero era extraño que ella supiera que ya lo habían corrompido y no había manera de volver a ser lo que era. Lo que había sido una sola vez en las cocinas de Hogwarts, a su lado.

Abrió la boca para responder y ella, en cambio, siguió caminando, rehusándose a escuchar.

— ¡Dorcas! —la siguió. Había decidido luego de mucho pensar que ella era la única persona en la que podía confiar para algo como eso, no había nadie más, absolutamente nadie, a quien pudiera rogarle como estaba haciéndolo en ese mismo instante con ella—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, quitarle puntos a mi casa, todos los que tienes que quitarles por mi culpa, puedes… puedes acusarme luego de esto con quien quieras, pero, por favor, tienes que…

— ¿Qué quieres? —lo detuvo en seco y también dejó de caminar para enfrentarlo una vez más. Dejarse llevar por Regulus y sus palabras era un placer culpable, él no era como ningún otro mago de esa escuela, él era él y ella lo seguiría tontamente, como una ciega, si eso significaba que su corazón le siguiera dando esa sensación tan agradable con su cercanía o escuchar su voz dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Regulus la miró fijamente.

— Necesito que me ayudes a entrar en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca.

Dorcas, contrario a todas las reacciones que él pudo prevenir en ella, comenzó a reír.

— De ninguna manera, es imposible…

— Es posible —repuso el menor de los Black con los ojos encendidos—. Eres prefecta, todo el mundo confía en ti y yo tengo a Slughorn de mi lado si es que llegan a encontrarnos, él es el jefe de mi casa y puedo conseguir que nos absuelva de todo castigo. Despeja el camino para mí. Hagamos esto juntos —le pidió. No se habían dado cuenta en qué momento habían acortado la distancia que existía entre ambos hasta que ella tuvo que inclinar un poco su cabeza hacia arriba para mirarlo y sentir su aroma a ropa limpia, encierro y una suave colonia, muy sutil en su piel.

Dorcas se odió por querer seguir a uno de _ellos_ , ¿Qué diría su gente? ¿Qué tendría que decir la Dorcas que quería ser una auror, la mejor de todas, la que siempre quiso salvar el mundo?

— Soy… ¿Soy mala por querer ayudarte, Regulus? ¿Eso es? —susurró, tragando sonoramente. Regulus hizo el ademán de acortar la cercanía, lo que provocó que ella se estremeciera por completo, pero tan solo tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, eternamente agradecido porque ella estaba decidiendo ser su compañera en el crimen incluso en contra de su noción del bien y el mal.

— No —respondió el pelinegro lentamente y una sonrisa adornó su rostro cansado—. Te prometo que no estás ayudándome a hacer algo que va en contra de tus principios, no voy a robar información para hacer daño ni para entregársela a… otros. Esto es por mí, tú me estás ayudando solo a mí y eso es todo lo que tienes que saber.

Dorcas asintió y bajó la mirada, fijando sus ojos en la mano que sostenía la suya, el toque, el lazo invisible que los ató en ese instante.

— Ahora vete —la soltó tras darle unas palmaditas distraídas en el dorso de su mano—. Tus amigos no quieren verte conmigo —le aseguró con una sonrisa un poco más abierta al notar que ella extrañó el contacto cuando se soltaron.

— Pero…

— En dos horas, aquí mismo —le indicó. Dorcas asintió, nerviosa y miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo descubriendo que en todo ese momento, que no había sucedido en más de diez minutos, se encontraron milagrosamente solos. Él tenía razón, sus amigos detestarían volver a desconfiar de ella al verla así de cerca con él, sería el comienzo de muchos cuestionamientos, persecuciones, una tortura. Era mejor así.

Regulus retrocedió y quiso decir algo más, pero lo único que hizo fue retirarse en silencio, haciendo un torpe ademán con la cabeza antes de voltearse por completo y caminar con rapidez lejos de ella.

* * *

Tres horas después ellos corren, todo lo que hacen es correr y doblar por cualquier pasillo. Él es quien lleva el camino, ella lo sigue. Él la lleva de la mano, ella solo se aferra a ese agarre para no soltarse ni aunque lleguen a volar corriendo. Salen al jardín, corren un poco más, el celador ya no los sigue, nunca sabrá quiénes eran esos intrusos en la biblioteca cuando todo lo que pudo salir mal salió mal y fueron encontrados.

Al menos Regulus ya tenía lo que quería, una hora bastó para encontrarlo y una hora tuvo Dorcas para deshacerse de cualquier amenaza que no fuera el celador más entrometido del planeta; con él no pudo usar su poder como prefecta y, apenas lo vio, ocultó su rostro con un pañuelo y entró a sacarlo de allí. Para ser la primera vez que se unían como dupla criminal todo había salido fantástico, ninguno abandonó al otro y la adrenalina que sentían ahora que se encontraban ocultos tras unos arbustos, bastante cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid y, además, del bosque prohibido, era un sentimiento agradable que les hacía sonreír como tontos.

— ¿Obtuviste lo que buscabas? —preguntó la rubia, sin dejar de respirar agitadamente mientras estiraba sus piernas y las masajeaba.

— Sí —respondió Regulus.

— ¿Y es tan importante? ¿Cambiarás el mundo con lo que sabes ahora? —lo provocó. El Slytherin le ofreció una gran sonrisa que ella apenas pudo descifrar.

— Quizás —fue lo único que dijo.

Dorcas lo miró como si quisiera decirle algo probablemente muy arriesgado, había conflicto en sus ojos azules, había miedo. Él siempre deseó que las cosas fueran de otro modo, pero parecía como si fuera a ser así durante el resto de sus vidas. Un temor irracional lo llenó al pensar que quizás ella quería ver la marca en su brazo, cosa que él no estaba dispuesto a enseñarle. Esa marca era el recordatorio de lo que era y ella probablemente volvería a salir de su vida tal y como entró, de súbito, si la viera.

Lo que nunca pudo prevenir es que estaba cometiendo un error al juzgar sus gestos y su mirada, que no estaba leyéndola como debería hacerlo, que ella también podía engañarlo a él cuando quería. Y eso lo supo solo cuando la muchacha de diecisiete años se inclinó hacia él y lo besó en los labios.

Casi de inmediato, él olvidó todo lo que había ganado esa noche y descubrió que en Dorcas Meadowes no había nada de timidez; besando ella era osada, un animal que quiere robarle todo lo que tiene adentro, incluyendo su alma, ese todo que alguna vez creyó indestructible y ahora ya no sabía si era verdad. Allá afuera, mientras acariciaba los suaves labios de la rubia con los suyos, había un mago que había accedido a fragmentar su alma para prolongar su vida hacia el infinito, hacerse indestructible.

¿Es que alguien más lo sabía? ¿Alguien más tenía idea de lo que eso significaba?

Ese secreto podría llevarlo a la tumba incluso antes de cumplir los veinte. No creía que nadie más lo supiera, ¿Bellatrix, quizás? Su devoción era enfermiza, su amor por el señor de las tinieblas iba más allá del fanatismo, ella es un ejemplo entre los de su clase, una mujer más fuerte que muchos de los que militaban entre las filas de mortífagos ¿Sabría ella? ¿Sería capaz de ocultar ese secreto? Y ahora que él lo sabía ¿Qué haría?

Inconscientemente, intentó que Dorcas le permitiera que sus lenguas se tocaran y el beso se profundizara, pero solo consiguió que se alejara.

— Regulus… —dijo, escandalizada por su propio comportamiento.

Deseó decirle que lo sentía, pero eso sería una mentira demasiado vil. Lo había disfrutado incluso a pesar de estar pensando en otras cosas, a pesar de tener la cabeza llena de esa palabra que lo tenía obsesionado hace meses desde que la escuchó, estando en el lugar y momento equivocado, sin que nadie supiera de su presencia.

 _Horrocrux._

 _Él_ tenía al menos más de uno, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Qué eran? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿A quién había sacrificado para ello? Ni idea, pero quería seguir investigando sin saber bien por qué.

— ¿Aún te gusto? —preguntó la Hufflepuff, luciendo más inocente y pura que nunca, comparada a él. Regulus se maldijo por todo eso, por no poder poner su cabeza a trabajar en ese momento sino que en todo lo que había logrado armar como un rompecabezas en casi medio año de una investigación que lo había agotado hasta más allá del límite. Suspiró y volvió a empezar, aun luego de todo eso había espacio para ella en su vida y, si se trataba de ser sincero consigo mismo, lo deseaba tanto.

Asintió a su pregunta, atontado.

— Probablemente eres la única chica que me ha gustado en todos los años que llevo encerrado aquí dentro —murmuró, mirando hacia otro lado.

Dorcas intentó no sonreír más de la cuenta, aún se encontraba aterrada por todo lo que había sucedido y las decisiones que había tomado hasta llegar a besarlo. Supuso que era normal para una joven de diecisiete años no tener idea de hacia dónde iba su vida, así que intentó relajarse, dejarse llevar por ese corazón que no dejaba de latirle como si recién hubieran dejado de correr cuando ya llevaban un buen rato sentados y habían recuperado el aliento.

— No estás "encerrado" aquí —le informó.

— Eso es Hogwarts para mí —explicó el pelinegro.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos.

— Y tú te vas de aquí en menos de medio año —añadió entonces. Dorcas suspiró y volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte, un poco perdida. Las cosas con Regulus siempre resultaban un poco más extrañas que todo lo demás, pero era precisamente por eso que había comenzado a sentirse así respecto a él.

— ¿Estás queriendo decir que esto no funcionaría? —preguntó en voz baja, sin mirarlo. Regulus la miró de reojo, sin poder creer que todas esas tonterías que escuchaba sobre el enamoramiento fueran ciertas. Era ridículo, pero deseaba reír como un loco. Había sido tan miserable cuando ella lo dejó en esa cocina sin haberle dicho lo que sentía, alejándose por completo como si él fuera una enfermedad, y quizás la fuera, el asunto era que ahora descubría que, de todos modos, Dorcas quería enfermarse.

— No sabía que querías intentarlo —dijo y le costó mucho trabajo permanecer serio.

— Bueno… —vaciló ella.

De pronto Regulus dejó escapar un largo y cansino suspiro, un poco decepcionado con su falta de firmeza. En menos de un año ella sería libre y no lo volvería a ver jamás, estaba a tiempo de tomar una decisión y dejarlo pudrirse en su propio camino como una manzana que nadie quiere morder. No iba a estar con una persona que no puede decidir si eso es lo que quiere o no.

Tenía el horrendo hábito, desde niño, de tomarse todo demasiado en serio.

— Dorcas, tú sabes exactamente lo que soy, no tengo que mostrártelo, y creo que alguna vez te lo dije, hace mucho tiempo: no puedo cambiarlo —dijo, levantándose del suelo y limpiando un poco sus pantalones con las manos. Ella lo miró hacia arriba con pánico, sin querer que la dejara tan pronto.

— Pero… ¿A dónde vas?

— A dormir —respondió él—. Es extremadamente tarde.

— ¿Qué hay de esto? —ella también se levantó—. Yo…

— Tú estás confundida, yo no voy a… yo no puedo hacer que esto funcione si estás confundida ¿Entiendes? —comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, volviendo a pensar en otras cosas para evitar darle demasiadas vueltas a todo eso, en especial ese beso.

— Solo dime que tú quieres esto también, que tú quieres que funcione, que…

Se detuvo con los puños apretados.

— Tú no estás dudando de lo que yo siento, Dorcas —la increpó sin voltearse y en voz alta, para que lo escuchara—. Tú estás dudando de lo que puede suceder si tú decides seguirme y yo no tengo la respuesta para eso, yo no soy el que tiene que convencerte de nada.

Esperó un poco por una respuesta pero no llegó, así que se devolvió al castillo y procuró apurar el paso hacia las mazmorras de Slytherin, por si el celador volvía a aparecer a fastidiarlo.

* * *

Tres días después, Dorcas lo encontró en la biblioteca y no, no estaba haciendo nada ilegal, solo garabateando un largo pergamino con información para su clase de Historia de la magia. Tres grandes libros lo rodeaban y, al parecer, se había hecho una fortaleza con ellos para que nadie más se sentara en su mesa ni intentara entrar en contacto con él. Ante eso, la rubia entornó los ojos y avanzó de todos modos, sentándose en la silla ubicada al frente de donde se encontraba, apartando uno de los libros abiertos para que la viera.

— ¿Me estás siguiendo? —preguntó él entre susurros, alzando una ceja ligeramente sin despegar los ojos de su pergamino.

Estaba envuelta en nervios, tantos que se quedó callada y ofuscada ante su tranquilidad.

— Yo…

Regulus solo pestañeó unas tres veces, esperando. Luego de eso levantó la mirada y continuó con la espera.

— ¿Es un mal momento para decir que ya lo he decidido? —fue lo que ella dijo finalmente.

— Solo si tu decisión es negativa —respondió Regulus rápidamente. Dorcas se sonrojó, nunca antes había pensado que tuviera sentido del humor, que pudiera ser como su hermano o como cualquier persona, que fuera capaz de hablarle con ese tono y ofrecerle ese tipo de sonrisas como la que adornaba ahora su rostro de marfil.

— Merlín, quisiera besarte —balbuceó sin darse cuenta, luego cubrió su boca con una de sus manos, aún más sonrojada.

— Eso es positivo ¿No? —prosiguió él, permaneciendo calmo. Todo eso le daba la sensación de poder tener una vida normal justo como la de Sirius, bueno, no tan exagerada como la de él, pero algo parecido. Una chica quiere besarlo, él también la quiere besar y también quiere terminar pronto con ese horrible trabajo. Era lo más normal que había podido llegar a ser en años.

— Puede que esto suene a locura —susurró la ojiazul—. Pero lo que te voy a decir no tiene nada que ver con lo que he decidido. Yo quiero… yo quiero estar contigo, salir contigo, todo lo que quieras yo también lo quiero. Oh, Eso suena horroroso ¿No? Como esa canción de Celestina Warbeck…

Se sintió tan bien compartir datos así de insignificantes entre susurros.

— Tú quieres que esto sea un secreto —intentó adivinar él en voz baja también.

Dorcas suspiró y asintió, apenada.

— No es… no es por lo que crees, es porque no quiero que la gente. Oh, la gente es tan…

— Lo sé —la interrumpió—. Y así será, porque también pensaba lo mismo.

Se sonrieron mutuamente.

— Bueno… este, ¿Te veo luego? —ella se levantó y volvió a poner el libro que él tenía como escudo en su lugar. Regulus alzó la mirada para verla y asintió.

— Cuando quieras —respondió.


	6. Etapas

**VI**

 **Etapas**

A un paso de salir de Hogwarts, Dorcas se dio a la fuga luego de la ceremoniosa despedida y corrió escaleras arriba hacia lo más alto de la torre de astronomía. El sol se estaba ocultando por el valle que sigue al lago negro y cuando cayera la noche ella simplemente tendría que ir a casa. Sus años en Hogwarts habían acabado, era hora de seguir con su vida. Pero ahí se encontraba él, Regulus, simplemente esperando por ella tras haber estado ausente en la ceremonia en el gran salón para los recién graduados. Él no quería verla partir y ella sabía que lo podría encontrar en ese lugar.

Apenas abrió la puerta que daba a la pequeña azotea de la torre lo vio de pie, con la manos en los bolsillos, mirando hacia abajo con impaciencia. Él se volteó al sentir el clic en la puerta y le ofreció una sonrisa cansada, una muy propia de él.

— ¿Nadie te vio escapar de allí? —preguntó con una mueca, divertido.

— No, nadie —respondió ella y se lanzó a sus brazos. Regulus la abrazó e inspiró el aroma de su cabello con fuerza. Era la última vez que podría hacerlo tan a menudo, cada vez que la veía, cada vez que la podía raptar de su mundo y hacerla desaparecer en cualquier lugar del castillo para estar juntos.

Podría ser un año, pero lo odiaba, odiaba la diferencia de edad que existía entre ambos y lo que más odiaba era tener que quedarse en Hogwarts, solo, tras haber conocido lo que se sentía no estar solo.

— Voy a… extrañarte —dijo Dorcas entrecortadamente y el ojigris se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a llorar—. ¿Qué voy a hacer allí afuera si tú estás aquí? —preguntó al aire, sin saber cómo había llegado a sentirse así con respecto a él. Oficialmente llevaban solo cuatro meses saliendo, pero sentía todas esas cosas que decían las jóvenes de su edad en sus novelas favoritas: era como si fueran años y aún le quedaran muchos más para agotarse, si es que lo hacía. Ambos habían aprendido a ser discretos y a no depender mucho del otro debido a que tenían que mantener en secreto su relación. Habían aprendido a aparentar, a levantar la cabeza e ignorarse cada vez que se veían, sin embargo, todo era distinto, muy distinto cuando estaban a solas.

— Te dije que Hogwarts era un encierro —le recordó él—. No me extrañes, no vale la pena.

La rubia se separó de él y frunció el ceño.

— Deja de decir eso —gruñó.

— Tú vas a ser un auror y yo voy a seguir siendo un… —Dorcas se acercó y cubrió su boca con una de sus manos antes de que pudiera completar la oración. Compartieron una mirada dolorosa en donde ninguno de los dos pudo eludir la verdad, entonces ella lo soltó y lo besó una, otra y otra vez con desesperación. Regulus la abrazó y acarició su espalda, deseando que les quedara más tiempo.

— Estamos haciendo un espectáculo de la nada —le aseguró Dorcas, rodeando el cuello del muchacho con sus brazos—. Mañana sales de vacaciones y nos vamos a ver ¿No? ¿Estoy siendo una novia muy enfadosa? ¿Quieres espacio? No nos veremos si no quieres…

Regulus no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Mantener en secreto esto en un gran castillo en donde, de ser otros, podríamos haber estado juntos a toda hora me hizo desear que invadas mi espacio, a decir verdad —Dorcas fingió estar ofendida—. No, no estoy diciendo que sonaste como una invasora, solo digo que apenas salga de aquí, no sé cómo, pero… sería bueno… verte ¿Entiendes?

— _Sería bueno verte_. Vaya, Regulus Black cada día dando más pasos hacia la cursilería.

— Nada de eso —él suspiró y frunció la nariz—. Dorcas, hay algo de lo que necesito hablar contigo.

— No, no. No ahora —ella tomó de su mano—. Ven conmigo —y lo jaló hacia el interior del castillo.

— Detente, nos pueden ver —siseó el ojigris, alarmado. Dorcas lo soltó y le envió una mirada aburrida.

— Entonces sígueme de lejos y te veo en la sala de los menesteres.

Regulus suspiró y la vio avanzar por el camino que llevaba hacia allá. Sin más que hacer ni nada que perder, la siguió al cabo de un minuto.

* * *

Regulus nunca estuvo muy de acuerdo con toda esa exhibición de sentimientos involuntaria que siempre aparecía cuando estaba la Hufflepuff cerca, pero siempre terminaba por admitir cosas nuevas, como aquella vez en la que le comentó que le gustaba el movimiento punk de los muggles por su fuerza y rabia contra el ridículo sistema, Dorcas entonces había reído, contenta, y luego había proseguido a fastidiarlo por haber admitido que le gustaba algo de los muggles, cosa que para él y sus "amigos" era impensable.

Ahora tenía que admitir que no podía quitar sus ojos de ella, embrutecido, observando la redondez de sus pechos bajo la luz del día que atravesaba los cristales del único ventanal de la habitación. Había armonía en todo su cuerpo, las curvas de su cintura, su pequeño ombligo, los tres pequeños lunares que bajaban por su cuello. Todo.

— No me mires así —Dorcas no había dejado de pensar en ese momento y cómo sería por semanas. Era absurdo, se verían todo el verano y tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para comenzar, hacerlo especial de algún modo, pero ella quería que fuera en Hogwarts, en el lugar al cual él jamás pudo tomarle cariño, al cual siempre consideró su cárcel.

Tan solo quería dejarle algo en esa cárcel. Cuando volviera al año siguiente y ella ya no estuviera allí, de seguro estaría ese preciso recuerdo. El problema era que jamás imaginó, en sus fantasías a lo novela romántica, que tras un par de besos muy sugerentes y desprenderse de gran parte de sus ropas, él se quedaría mirándola como un tonto.

Sus amigas le habían dicho —y ella nunca quiso escuchar detalles, pero siempre terminaba siendo todo oídos para ellos— que era lo mejor del mundo y que todo pasaba muy rápido, en el calor del momento, decían.

Regulus definitivamente era de otro planeta, otra cosa, nada como los demás. Y seguía adorándolo en su diferencia.

— ¿Así cómo? —balbuceó él y apartó la mirada. Él también se había deshecho de su camiseta y era primera vez que dejaba que Dorcas lo viera de ese modo, en especial sus brazos, pero dudaba que hubiera algo interesante que mirar en su cuerpo, es decir, ni siquiera a él le gustaba mirarlo. A Dorcas, por el contrario, podría mirarla hasta el hartazgo y más allá de eso. Ella era algo más que sublime, estaba completamente atontado.

— Me haces sentir muy… consciente de mi… cuerpo —explicó ella, cortada.

— Lo siento —el muchacho miró hacia otro lado. Dorcas comenzó a sentir que eso no había sido la idea más brillante que había tenido en el último tiempo. Suspiró, ¿Cuántas veces había oído a Regulus disculparse? Bueno, las podría contar con los dedos de una sola mano y le sobrarían, él jamás hacía cosas para luego disculparse por ellas. ¿Por qué lo hacía ahora? ¿Por qué lo sentía? De seguro por todo eso, por haberla puesto en ridículo, por no haber deseado lo mismo que ella en el mismo momento.

— No, yo lo siento, esto fue… una tontería —murmuró la rubia y tomando toda la dignidad que le quedaba comenzó a buscar su blusa. Regulus se apresuró a no dejarla hacer eso y la detuvo de un brazo. Tocarla, siendo consciente de su hipnotizante desnudez, lo hizo estremecer.

— No —dijo fuertemente, con ese tono autoritario que casi nunca se le salía cuando estaba con ella—. Yo solo dije que lo sentía porque pensé que… que era el momento de hablar sobre el futuro, sobre lo que seremos.

— Ya te dije que no quiero oírlo.

— No es sobre lo que quieras o no oír, es sobre la realidad, sobre lo que podemos soportar. Yo no voy a obligarte a hacer cosas por mí, aunque me quieras y yo te quiera a ti —explicó, convencido de tener esa conversación justo en ese momento. Dorcas insistió en recoger su blusa y apretarla fuertemente contra su cuerpo, ocultándose. Tragó sonoramente y miró hacia otro lado. Regulus solo suspiró.

— Yo no te quiero, ese es el problema —refunfuñó la ojiazul, siempre dando los primeros pasos—. Yo creo que te amo —añadió, frunciendo el ceño. Si se había puesto más tosca y reticente a mostrar lo que sentía era solo por él, había adoptado sus maneras.

El pelinegro sonrió, su valentía siempre sería superior a la de él. Le tomó de la barbilla y la hizo mirarle.

— Yo también creo lo mismo —le dijo con toda seguridad, él no solo lo creía, él sabía, pero le costaba tanto expresarlo que repetir lo que ella había dicho estaba bien. Dorcas también concluyó que estaba bien, más que bien, algo en su interior se revolvió cuando lo escuchó—. Pero mira… —la soltó y alzó su brazo.

El tatuaje.

Dorcas no apartó la mirada, solo lo miró con cuidado, era primera vez que lo veía en su piel, así de cerca.

— Cada vez que me veas así, verás a alguien marcado —continuó—. Cuando te miro… cuando te vi ahora me di cuenta. Dorcas, eres la más hermosa de entre todas las mujeres y no sabes cuánto tiempo he deseado esto, pero…

Ella se soltó de su agarre y tomó, en cambio, su brazo entre sus manos. No le temía a esa marca, habían discutido mucho sobre ella, sobre verla siquiera, Regulus siempre se había rehusado a mostrarla, incluso en verano. Era la clase de chicos que no se broncea nunca, que jamás ha pensado en la playa y que adora las camisetas de mangas largas. Todo por esa marca.

Se acercó suavemente y delineó la serpiente con un dedo.

— Tú podrías conseguir a quien quisieras…

La rubia expulsó el aire que había inspirado con fuerza por la nariz, aburrida, y le envió una mirada oscura, queriendo que se callara de una buena vez.

— No dejaré que comiences una jodida discusión, Regulus, no después de las miles que siempre empiezas y, sobre todo, no ahora ¿Entendiste? —lo regañó. El ojigris la besó de una vez y al verla distraída le quitó la blusa de las manos, abrazándola, dejando que sus pechos se apegaran al suyo y una sensación extraña se apoderara de él.

* * *

— ¡Dorcas! —la despertó la singular voz de la Ravenclaw Marlene McKinnon, con quien había logrado entablar una leve amistad desde que comenzó a ayudarla con aritmancia, una de las asignaturas que más le costaban porque tenía un nulo poder de concentración y siempre se la pasaba imaginando historias en vez de prestar atención porque, según ella, algún día escribiría una novela o algo parecido.

Se volteó con una sonrisa que la morena jamás había visto en el rostro de la misteriosa y cerrada Hufflepuff.

— Estuve buscándote toda la tarde después de la ceremonia —explicó, recuperando el aire perdido corriendo tras la chica, quien parecía no prestarle atención al mundo esa tarde.

— Lo siento mucho, Lene, estaba empacando —mintió la ojiazul sin dejar esa sonrisita.

— Anotaré esa excusa para cuando quiera zafarme de algunas preguntas cuando escape de casa en el verano —bromeó McKinnon.

— ¡Marlene! —Dorcas meneó la cabeza.

— No, la verdad es que te buscaba porque quería agradecerte, Aritmancia sin ti hubiera sido un infierno, mis padres piensan que soy brillante gracias a ti, pero les comentaré que cierto angelito rubio me ayudó, claro, no soy de las que se queda con todo el crédito —explicó—. Me arrepentiré toda mi vida de hacerles caso y no tomar otras asignaturas, pero no me impedirán entrar a la academia de letras.

— ¿Letras? —Dorcas se sorprendió gratamente.

— Sí, ellos quieren que sea auror, se mueren porque sea auror y termine salvando al mundo del mal, pero yo no… yo no quiero, nunca lo quise —continuó—. Han estado publicando algunas de mis crónicas en revistas pequeñas, tengo esperanza con el profeta.

No sabía qué decirle.

— ¡Es genial! —balbuceó en voz alta—. Te felicito.

— Y yo te felicito a ti —sonrió la joven de ojos oscuros con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Eso la desencajó un poco. Por un momento entró en pánico pensando que Marlene sabía, de algún modo, sobre Regulus y ella.

— ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? —preguntó intentando permanecer impasible.

— Porque nunca antes te había visto así de radiante —respondió la chica, ignorando su secreto, lo cual la hizo resoplar con alivio—. Y ya sabes que soy un poco poética para mis cosas, así que solo te diré esto: espero que seas feliz, por si no nos volvemos a ver.

Es como si a todo el mundo le asaltara ese sentimiento colectivo pre-guerra y el día de mañana fuera a ser muy distinto al hoy. Dorcas pensó en Regulus, ¿Acaso él también le diría adiós del mismo modo? ¿Acaso un día despertaría y ya no estaría? ¿Acaso lo que sucedió esa tarde significó nada?

— Nos volveremos a ver, ya verás. No sé cuándo, ni como, pero te lo aseguro y quiero que para ese entonces ya hayas escrito un libro o dos ¿Vale? —bromeó y la abrazó.

Hace mucho que no abrazaba a nadie más que no fuera Regulus. Marlene se sintió bien, su pequeño cuerpo y el aroma a frutas de su shampoo era reconfortante. Si sus caminos no tuvieran que separarse en distintas academias, probablemente hubieran llegado a ser amigas, amigas de verdad, no solo amigas de escuela como las que tenía y probablemente olvidaría en el camino.

— Cuídate, Marlene McKinnon —la soltó y le sonrió.

— Tu también, Dorcas —respondió antes de irse y dejarla sola.

Suspiró, volviendo a la sala de los menesteres, en donde se había quedado su alma esa tarde y para siempre.

* * *

 **En 80's life, mi versión de la historia de Marlene post-hogwarts, se puede ver el reencuentro entre ambas y muchos detalles post mortem de Regulus (tendrá cierta continuidad pero como dije al comienzo de esta historia, no están estrictamente conectadas, se pueden leer aparte y listo). Un millón de gracias por las lecturas y en especial gracias a liloook por su comentario.**


	7. Hermano

**VII**

 **Hermano**

La academia de aurores era un sueño hecho realidad, debía admitir. Le encantaba el ambiente, todo lo que aprendía día a día e incluso le encantaba el lugar, era como si no quisiera volver a casa nunca más, aunque bueno, eso era algo que siempre la caracterizó. Su rebelde independencia de la familia Meadowes era algo que terminó de desarrollarse cuando entró a Hogwarts y luego salió para internarse en otro lugar.

Había nacido para estar huyendo, al parecer.

Feliz como estaba, no se pudo librar de sus antiguos compañeros y, por desgracia, muchas veces tuvo que acercarse mucho a los merodeadores, lo cual no era realmente malo, pero evitaba bastante a Sirius, lo cual de alguna u otra forma llegaría a ser evidente porque no era casual. Es por eso que se esperó que el ávido ojigris se percatara e intentara averiguar el porqué de su evasión.

— Estudiando otra vez —observó el morocho cuando llegó un día a la biblioteca de la academia, una mucho más pequeña que la de Hogwarts, pero con todo el material que necesitaban, y se encontró con la rubia de cabeza estudiando un gran libro de defensa avanzada—. ¿No crees que es mucho?

— Debo decir que estoy muy involucrada con mi carrera —se defendió ella, acomodándose en su asiento, inquieta—. ¿Qué? ¿Vienes a estudiar también? ¿Un sábado? —se mofó.

— No —Sirius suspiró, rodeó la mesa y tomó una silla para sentarse a su lado. Fue tan ruidoso como pudo, parecía encantarle que en ese lugar no hubiera una señora Pince para hacerlos callar cada segundo—. Adoro hacer ruido aquí.

— Hazlo hasta que te prohíban la entrada —gruñó Dorcas y cerró el libro que leía. Era inútil, Sirius venía a charlar, no a unirse a ella y hacer un grupo de estudios, así que supuso que debía dejarlo hasta que se largara—. ¿Deseas algo? —preguntó directamente.

— Deseo saber qué está mal entre nosotros, Dorcas. ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Quieres que seamos enemigos de por vida?

 _No, estoy saliendo con tu hermano y es jodidamente incómodo verte,_ respondió mentalmente sin expresión alguna en el rostro mientras lo pensaba. No era por el parecido por el cual ella se alejaba de Sirius, era por algo mucho más complicado. Regulus no era precisamente el ser más luminoso del planeta, pero Sirius sí. Tenía muchos, muchos defectos, infinitos defectos, pero la oscuridad no era uno de ellos, y le asustaba tener que llegar al punto en donde tuviera que admitir la verdad, que se había enamorado de un mortífago y que ya no tenía derecho a hablar de moral, justicia y verdad, si toda su vida era una farsa para poder, al final del día, volver a Regulus.

Ella no estaba preparada para admitir que quizás el camino que estaba tomando no la llevaría a nada bueno, y no necesitaba a Sirius Black cerca como un constante recordatorio de eso.

De hecho, ¿Qué opinaría el mismo si lo supiera?

— No es nada, Sirius —le sonrió finalmente—. Soy rara —bromeó.

— No, no lo eres —dijo él y la seriedad con la que lo dijo fue nueva para ella. Era primera vez desde que lo conoció que se dirigía hacia ella de ese modo. Se quedó callada—. Bien, cualquiera que sea tu motivo para poner esa distancia entre nosotros, está bien. Ahora necesito preguntarte algo más, Dorcas —continuó.

Era impresionante ver esa faceta en él, así que asintió como si la hubieran hipnotizado y Sirius tuvo que sonreír ante eso. Una sonrisa de medio lado tan típica en él y tan imposible en Regulus. Se le hacía difícil no pensar cómo luciría su hermano con esa sonrisa pura y traviesa en la cara.

— ¿Conoces a mi hermano?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y por poco casi la desarma, pero ella era muy buena pretendiendo, había aprendido del mejor. Su cara de póker no evidenció nada ante la extraña interrogante del mayor de los Black, quien esperaba atentamente por su respuesta.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo "conozco"? —se le ocurrió decir para distraerlo mientras ideaba unas tres respuestas para tres escenarios distintos que se le presentaron en la cabeza mientras Sirius se ponía más cómodo en su silla.

— Benjy me ha dicho que tú te has encontrado con mi hermano más veces de las que pueden contarse como casualidades —explicó. Había algo en su refinada selección de palabras que le recordaba a ese hermano del cual tanto se preocupaba.

— Y luego te dijo que rompimos por culpa de tu hermano ¿No? ¿Por qué me encontraba mucho en los pasillos con él? Vaya que hombre —se defendió la rubia alzando y bajando las cejas de manera aburrida, como si eso no le impresionara y, bueno, era bastante cercano a la verdad. Había esperado que Benjy comentara sus sospechas desde el día en el que terminaron y no fue tan amistoso como ella lo planeó.

Sirius sonrió nuevamente ante la astucia de su compañera.

— ¿Entonces? —la presionó suavemente, no muy satisfecho con la respuesta que recibió.

— Sí —soltó Dorcas, provocando que el ojigris hiciera un leve cambio de posición en su silla, lo que demostraba su interés en el asunto.

¿Dónde estaba el odio mutuo? ¿Dónde estaba el resentimiento? Antes de conocerlos mejor, a ambos, siempre supuso que desde que los separaron en Gryffindor y Slytherin, los hermanos se habían convertido en los peores enemigos de todo el colegio. Hasta el momento, Regulus jamás mencionaba a Sirius y si es que lo hacía, siempre era con un tono oscuro y respetuoso, alejado, fuera de cualquier provocación; y ahora Sirius estaba interesado en alguien que pudiera conocer a su hermano para quizás qué.

Bueno, para hablar pestes de él o algún asunto malintencionado no era, eso estaba claro.

— Luce como tú —continuó ella, traicionera. Odiaba matar la ilusión que había en los ojos de Sirius—. Y Remus se aseguró de que no me atacara una vez en la que ustedes espiaban sus movimientos en el mapa del merodeador. Yo tenía algo así como quince años, no lo recuerdo.

El morocho resopló.

— Entonces sí, me encontré otras veces con él, pero siempre fue… distante —continuó con su falso recuerdo de cosas que no fueron así. Bueno, al principio sí, pero luego no, cosa que Sirius no tenía que saber—. Y Benjy supuso que la única explicación al gran fallo de nuestro noviazgo y que yo intentara ser agradable con otro ser humano era que estuviera liándome con él —finalizó con un tono amargo—. Lamento decepcionarte, Sirius.

Él se recompuso realmente rápido.

— No, querida, no lo has hecho —la contradijo con una de esas sonrisas encantadoras y falsas. Dorcas lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, dudando, lo cual lo hizo reír abiertamente—. Y creo que conociste más que como luce, supiste que puede ser un poco brusco a veces ¿No?

Dorcas tuvo que corresponderle la sonrisa, porque se le escapó.

— Puede ser —admitió muy a su pesar—. Sirius, ¿Estás preocupado por tu hermano o…?

Vaciló, no sabía describir lo que había sido todo eso, pero había decidido intentarlo de todos modos con esa pregunta inconclusa, esperando que él se defendiera y le dijera que estaba loca, que eran alucinaciones suyas, que Regulus podía pudrirse en el infierno, pero el moreno no estaba de ánimo para esos montajes.

Esa tarde, Dorcas conoció al verdadero Sirius Black.

— Tengo miedo... miedo por él —explicó vagamente y con mucha dificultad. Ni siquiera la miró a los ojos cuando respondió, estaba pendiente de una pelusa que se encontraba sobre el libro de Dorcas.

De un momento a otro, espabiló y la volvió a mirar.

— Pero bueno, ¿Qué tengo que decirte? ¡Me odias! Te dejaré estudiar, olvida esta conversación o tendré que hacerte un maleficio —sí, había vuelto a ser el mismo idiota. Dorcas tenía una leve sonrisita burlona en el rostro mientras lo miraba, como para decirle "no, no la olvidaré" sin tener que abrir la boca—. Nos vemos, enemiga. Si quieres que nuestra relación mejore, puedes ir a mi cuarto por la noche.

Y claro, la broma picante y el guiño de ojo, clásico. Dorcas estuvo a punto de echarlo a golpes, pero solo meneó la cabeza y lo vio levantarse de su asiento, volver a ponerlo en su lugar y desaparecer por donde llegó sin siquiera despedirse.

Y después de todo ese circo que le había puesto de buen humor aunque fuera una idiotez, las palabras de Sirius volvieron con una intensidad increíble. ¿Estaba asustado por el futuro de Regulus en el otro lado? ¿Estaba buscando hacer algo por ello? ¿Aún había algo de afecto entre los hermanos Black?

Se echó hacia atrás en la silla y miró hacia el techo, pensando.

* * *

Se encontraron en una sucia habitación en el callejón Knockturn y no tuvieron tiempo de hablar. Dorcas se lanzó a sus brazos, al borde del llanto, todo allí era horrible menos él y cuando estaba a salvo, junto a él, todo cambiaba, quería quedarse allí para siempre y no volver a la academia de aurores, quería volver a Hogwarts junto a él o a donde fuera que él quisiera ir, quería ser otra persona y no tener que vivir en ese mundo en donde uno pertenecía a un lado y el otro a un lado totalmente opuesto a ese.

— Lo siento, sé que no debió ser un buen paseo el que hiciste hasta llegar aquí —dijo el joven de diecisiete años, sintiendo algo parecido, aunque estaba más enfocado en recibirla y llenarla de besos, hacerle ver que no todo era tan malo.

Aunque sí lo era.

— Vale la pena —le aseguró ella, sonriendo y separándose de él para verlo y acariciar su rostro, contenta de volver a verlo luego de tantas semanas. Coordinar un momento en el cual los dos pudieran encontrarse era difícil, pero no imposible—. Vale cada vez más la pena —añadió—. Es solo que… no quiero volver a separarme de ti —explicó, cegada por lo que sentía por él.

Se sentía como una chica con su primer amor.

— Solo unos meses más —le sonrió Regulus y Dorcas se llenó de una alegría casi infantil al ser ella la receptora de todas esas sonrisas tan vulnerables y auténticas—. En un par de meses estaré fuera de Hogwarts y... y...

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y su expresión se oscureció. Amaba a Dorcas, pero lo que estaba por venir era lejos muy horrible como para que ella lo soportara a su lado. No quería contaminarla, no quería por nada del mundo hacerla presenciar horrores de los que ella solo había oído, por suerte. Para acercarse a su señor oscuro y ganarse su confianza él tendría que pasar pruebas, probablemente convertirse en un asesino y utilizar la maldición imperdonable en seres a los que supuestamente debería despreciar.

¿Qué sucedería si su varita lo traicionaba y no era capaz de torturar a alguien? No le preocupaban sus expresiones, él era capaz de engañar hasta al mismo Voldemort con ellas y el poder que había ganado bloqueando su mente ante intrusos, pero su varita era una extensión de su persona y lo conocía tan bien como él a sí mismo. Se tendría que llenar de ese sentimiento que había olvidado poder sentir para poder pasar todas las pruebas como debería ser y obtener lo que quería.

Solo así su plan funcionaría y Dorcas no merecía estar allí al medio. No lo entendería.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la rubia temiendo lo peor. Temiendo que dejara de quererla, que le dijera que se fuera porque la despreciaba como cuando tenía catorce años. Se había dado cuenta de que lo único que podría romper su gran fortaleza, muchas veces elogiada por sus profesores en la academia, era el abandono de Regulus. Una sola palabra suya y podría desmoronarse. El amor nunca antes se sintió tan real y no lo hubiera querido de otro modo, aun con las mentiras, el secreto, los lugares ocultos y las huidas.

Amaba a Regulus y renunciaría a su vida si él se lo pidiera, lo que no entendía era que Regulus la amaba de vuelta, sí, pero tanto que no querría forzarla a hacer eso. Les había costado llegar al mutuo respeto y aceptación del otro porque eran tan distintos, pero una vez allí, no podían volver atrás.

Una vez, su querida abuela le había dicho que un amor en guerra era más intenso que cualquier otro. Ella había vivido la primera crisis en el mundo mágico, con Grindelwald intentando tomar el poder, y sabía de lo que hablaba. Dorcas nunca le había comprendido hasta que conoció a Regulus.

Ahora sabía que era verdad.

— Te amo ¿Lo sabes? Te amé más cuando apareciste por esa puerta. Pensé que jamás vendrías, que te arrepentiste de todo esto —dijo el menor de los Black. Era la verdad, pero también un modo de distraerla de la otra verdad.

Y funcionó. La hizo reír y volver a sentirse como si la felicidad ya no diera para más, al límite.

— Me gusta que seas así de expresivo.

— Supongo que no tengo miedo de demostrar lo que quiero —se pavoneó.

— Pero solo conmigo, ¿No es así? —observó la rubia, divertida.

— El resto del mundo se puede ir a la mierda en lo que a mí respecta...

— Regulus.

— Es la verdad —se encogió de hombros y la abrazó con fuerza—. Ahora no tengo tiempo para eso, pero para ti...

— Eres insufrible —Dorcas entornó los ojos y se acercó hasta que sus labios se juntaron a los de él dulcemente. Regulus, contento, profundizó el beso con calma, dejando que la lengua de Dorcas se deslizara hacia la suya e hiciera lo que quisiera con él.

Cuando se detuvieron, ella recordó algo.

— Sirius me ha preguntado por ti —soltó a secas, esperando una reacción.

Regulus ni siquiera se movió, pero algo lo delató. Sus ojos brillaron, un brillo distinto o quizás una mirada distinta a cualquier otra. Podría haber esperado cualquier cosa, pero no esa. Estaba anonadado y no sabía cómo ocultarlo cuando lo había tomado tan de sorpresa. Su camaleónica máscara se deslizó hacia el suelo por Sirius y todo eso no duró más de unos segundo.

Luego recuperó la compostura. Dorcas quiso reír y luego contarle que su hermano había hecho lo mismo.

— ¿Qué quiere saber? —preguntó como si no fuera la gran cosa.

— Él solo me ha preguntado si yo te conozco. Benjy le ha ido con el cuento… ya sabes, que nos había visto por Hogwarts, blah, blah… —explicó ella, apoyando su rostro en el pecho del menor.

— Tu ex tiene una gran boca —observó Regulus, fastidiado.

— Tranquilo, no le dejé saber nada —aclaró la ojiazul—. Pero se preocupa, Regulus, se preocupa por ti —le advirtió.

El pelinegro le acarició el cabello y besó su frente. Había ido hasta esa pocilga para verla, para saber de ella y aprovechar todo el tiempo que tenían juntos. Nunca había esperado ese giro.

— Sé que lo hace —respondió solo para hacerle entender a Dorcas que no debía preocuparse por su hermano fisgoneando de más en sus asuntos, pero la verdad era que no, no lo sabía, no sabía que Sirius se preocupaba y no lo supo hasta ese momento.

Saberlo le había hecho tan bien.

Lo había esperado por años.

* * *

 **Me encantaría avanzar más rápido con esta historia, pero le pongo tanto de mí que escribir un capítulo es cansador. Puede que lean otras de mis historias (en especial las cómicas) y no vean ningún cambio en el estilo, por lo que les digo que es un tema de dedicación. Adoro esta historia y cada vez que me inspiro con ella le tengo que dedicar mucho más tiempo y trabajo.**

 **Lo mismo me pasó con 80's life (3 años escribiéndola) y lo bueno es que de algún modo la terminé.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**


	8. Espía

**VIII**

 **Espía**

Cuando le presentaron la Orden del Fénix ella no dudó ni por un segundo en unirse. Eran sus ideales representados en un grupo de personas que darían sus vidas por el mundo mágico. Ella y sus compañeros no habían logrado terminar la academia de aurores cuando todo se vino abajo, pero dadas las circunstancias, eran tratados como aurores, aunque técnicamente aún fueran estudiantes. Un año logró estar en el internado, un año maravilloso, pero luego, nada.

Muchos huyeron —la mayoría de estos de familias con antecedentes de impureza en su sangre— y muchos otros estuvieron demasiado asustados como para hacer algo más que volver a sus casas y no salir de allí. Dorcas, sin embargo, estaba perfectamente consciente de su decisión, así como también Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Emmeline, y muchos más, compañeros cercanos a los que había aprendido a querer y respetar.

Todo cambió cuando vio a Regulus en ese sucio cuarto del callejón Knockturn, días después de haber sido reclutada con éxito por la Orden. Por esos días, era completamente imposible hablar sobre sus creencias con él sin hacer estallar una gran discusión. Regulus, recién graduado de Hogwarts, había aprobado por su lado todas las pruebas para ser un mortífago, haciendo sufrir a Dorcas en el proceso.

Regulus había cambiado, se había vuelto más oscuro, era un mortífago, no un estudiante con un tatuaje insignificante.

Y aun así, casi religiosamente, continuaban asistiendo a esa pocilga encima de una de las tiendas de magia negra en ese callejón claustrofóbico. Ya fuera solo para sentarse el uno al lado del otro, en silencio, cansados de la vida que les tocó, o para retozar como dos animales sufrientes, convirtiendo un acto de amor en uno de dolor, siempre estaban allí, juntos, perdurando.

— La orden del fénix —musitó Regulus, mirando por la única ventana de la habitación hacia afuera, hacia esos tejados oscuros repletos de imperfecciones, demasiado antiguos como para soportar el paso del tiempo un poco más—. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

— ¿Sabías lo que significaba que te pusieran la marca tenebrosa en el brazo? —respondió Dorcas, herida. Había esperado que él, de todos, la entendiera. Ella no era la que estaba en el lado equivocado, ¿Por qué era cuestionada de ese modo? ¿Finalmente Regulus se estaba mostrando como era?

Su barbilla temblaba y era incapaz de mirar su oscura figura envuelta en una capa de viaje negra. No debió asistir, pero una y otra vez, eso era lo que se decía cada vez que estaba a punto de entrar a ese lugar sabiendo que el joven Black estaría allí, al otro lado, esperando, siempre adelantándose a la hora del encuentro, como si disfrutara de esos pocos minutos de soledad expectante por ella.

— Tenía dieciséis años, Dorcas.

— ¿En serio? ¿En serio vas a darme ese argumento? —la rubia se puso de pie e intentó calmarse para no continuar con todas las cosas hirientes que aparecían en su mente, listas para ser escupidas con rencor en su cara. Suspiró—. Sé que lo hiciste por tu vida —murmuró, acercándose a él lentamente.

— Y no hay vuelta atrás —señaló Regulus, fríamente, sin apartar la mirada de los tejados rotos—. Pensé que comprenderías que unirte a ellos significa que esto se acabará.

— No —soltó la muchacha de inmediato y sin titubear—. ¿Es eso lo que…?

— Me hiciste saber desde el primer día que esto… —Regulus se volteó y la miró, haciendo un gesto que quería decir que hablaba sobre ambos, sobre su relación—. Era algo aparte. No me importa en absoluto que te unas a ellos, sé que representan todo por lo cual luchas, entiendo.

Dorcas, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, asintió, sin atreverse a avanzar un poco más, aunque muriendo por hacerlo y dejar que él la envolviera en sus brazos. Regulus estaba cada vez más delgado, más ojeroso. Mientras ella avanzaba, él retrocedía. ¿Lo perdería?

— Esto no se acabará porque… —intentó decir, pero no sabía cómo—. No se acabará.

— ¿Pretendes tener una relación con un mortífago a escondidas de una organización como esa?

— Nadie sabe de ella, ni siquiera tú deberías —Regulus la miró con una ceja alzada—. Tú tienes el poder de destruirlos, si tan solo vas con ellos y les dices todo esto.

— Dorcas…

— Esta relación la hemos construido a base de pruebas así, yo te digo cosas que podrían destruirme, tú haces lo mismo, tenemos ese poder —explicó ella y no pudo soportarlo más, avanzó hasta tomar las frías manos de Black entre las suyas y apretarlas fuertemente—. Tenemos el poder de continuar sin que esto nos afecte.

— ¿Quieres engañar a los tuyos por mí? —preguntó él, directamente.

Dorcas lo miró y luego de un breve momento asintió en silencio.

— ¿Cómo? —prosiguió Regulus, sin poder creerlo.

— En estos tiempos nadie sabe —respondió Meadowes, resoplando—. ¿Crees que en alguna otra vida podríamos haber vivido juntos?

Regulus la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó.

— Puedo sentir tus huesos —observó ella, cambiando de tema.

— Intentaré comer mejor para la cena —se burló él, haciéndola gruñir—. Dorcas, ¿Quién dijo que en esta vida no podemos vivir juntos?

* * *

 _Dos meses después…_

El cuartel era algo modesto y quienes componían la Orden lo hacían un lugar hogareño e ideal para, al menos, poder respirar tranquilos cuando se encontraban allí dentro, protegidos. Era el cumpleaños número 19 de Dorcas. Lily había preparado un pastel y los Prewett decoraron toda la casa como si fuera el cumpleaños de un niño de diez años.

— Mira, es lo mejor que conseguimos, en esa tienda muggle no quedaban gorritas de princesas —explicó Gideon, abrazándola y entregándole un pequeño regalo envuelto en un papel un poco arrugado, como si lo hubieran reutilizado.

— Lo sentimos por el papel, el dinero escasea —saltó Fabian luego, abrazándola cortamente.

— Gracias, de verdad —sonrió Dorcas, entretenida.

— ¡El pastel está listo! —Sirius amplió su voz a propósito y gritó aquello por toda la casa.

— Ya cállate, Black —gritó Gideon, empujando a su hermano hacia el comedor.

Dorcas, al escuchar el apellido, suspiró. Pronto, pronto estarían juntos y para siempre. Mientras tanto, disfrutaría del pastel y el cariño, porque claro, una parte de su interior extrañaría esto, lo extrañaría mucho.

Pronto el cuartel se hizo pequeño para tantas personas, llegaron los profesores y los demás miembros del ministerio porque tenían que reunirse para hablar de algo importante; por supuesto, Dumbledore fue el primero en aceptar un poco de pastel cuando Lily le ofreció a los recién llegados. El anciano profesor estaba encantado con la decoración y el motivo, e incluso le regaló una rana de chocolate a Dorcas, excusándose por no tener un regalo más apropiado.

— Ahora, si me disculpas, Dorcas, tenemos que ir arriba a discutir algunas cosas aburridas, disfruta de tu fiesta —dijo él con una sonrisa siempre afable. Dorcas, dejando su vaso de cerveza de mantequilla en donde pudo, lo siguió hasta el pasillo.

— Profesor —lo llamó.

— ¿Sí? —él se volteó, tranquilo.

— Necesito hablar con usted —titubeó ella—. ¿Quizás después de su reunión?

— Por supuesto —asintió y continuó caminando, seguido de varios magos y brujas que ella a penas conocía. El cuerpo se le llenó de escalofríos al pensar cómo debía pedirle lo que quería pedirle al profesor, la única persona en la que ella confiaba para que entendiera su posición.

¿Podría ser?

* * *

En el segundo rellano, al fondo de un largo pasillo, se encontraba algo así como un despacho tranquilo, con algunos estantes con libros y un escritorio que en ese momento separaba la silla en donde se encontraba sentado Dumbledore y la que ocuparía Dorcas, quien aún se encontraba de pie al lado de la puerta, encogida como una pequeña que quiere pedirle permiso para salir a una fiesta a sus padres.

— Pasa, pasa —la animó el profesor—. Lamento si te hice esperar.

— No, está bien, la pequeña fiesta que hicieron para mí acaba de terminar —explicó la chica, avanzando hasta sentarse frente al anciano, quien se acercó al escritorio y dejó reposar sus manos juntas sobre este.

— ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Dorcas quiso llorar, pero se mantuvo firme. Afuera llovía a cántaros y el sonido de las pesadas gotas en el tejado la intranquilizaba.

— Dorcas —insistió Dumbledore y solo porque la vio demasiado turbada, algo que no era muy usual en ella.

— Necesito… proponerle algo —suspiró, desviando su mirada hacia sus manos, las cuales tenía en su regazo y temblaban sin que ella pudiera controlarlas. Volvió a mirar a Dumbledore cuando se sintió preparada, segundos después—. Proponerle algo que será beneficioso para la orden.

— Está bien —el profesor seguía animándola a hablar—. ¿Cuál es tu propuesta?

— ¿Han considerado alguna vez infiltrar a algún miembro en… en el otro lado?

— No —la respuesta, rápida y sincera, la llenó de desesperanza—. No es necesario arriesgar a nadie por algo que puede fracasar más que tener éxito, Dorcas.

— No —ahora ella decía lo mismo, interrumpiéndolo, queriendo decirle que las cosas serían distintas—. Profesor, necesito la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Dumbledore no quería repetirle que era imposible, así que esperó por un argumento más convincente que aquello, esperó por alguna justificación para que una joven como ella pudiera pensar que es posible, más si es tan solo una estudiante, ni siquiera un auror.

— Yo soy la única persona que puede estar allí sin necesitar la marca, ni una coartada, puedo ser la espía perfecta —insistió, pero el anciano seguía pensando que el modo en el que hablaba la hacía parecer una jovencita sin rumbo más que una adulta que sabe qué pasos está tomando y hacia qué dirección, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué actuar de esa forma?

— Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, Dorcas —razonó.

La rubia volvió a mirar sus manos.

— Sí.

— Es algo que no puedes decirme —continuó él.

— Tengo miedo —confesó—. Miedo de que no me entienda.

Dumbledore se echó hacia atrás y lo pensó en silencio.

— Miedo de que considere que es necesario que otros lo sepan, incluso —siguió ella.

— Dorcas, si así lo quieres, nadie lo tiene que saber —le aseguró Dumbledore, confiado—. Y esto es porque sé que tú no has hecho nada malo, nada que tenga que ser discutido con nadie.

Ella asintió.

— Sí usted… usted me ayuda, yo puedo hacerlo y contar con protección desde adentro, desde uno de ellos —explicó lentamente—. Es por eso que le dije que podría servirles como espía, contando con esta ventaja.

— Me estoy arriesgando a pensar que esa persona es el joven Regulus Black —comentó Dumbledore. Dorcas, por primera vez en toda esa pequeña reunión nocturna, miró al anciano de ojos azul eléctrico con sorpresa y terror.

¿Acaso le había leído la mente? ¿Acaso había vulnerado todos sus recuerdos y lo sabía todo, absolutamente todo?

Se quedó callada, esperando, y Dumbledore entendió que la chica necesitaba saber por qué él había descubierto su secreto casi al azar, pero no, no era azar, ser observador le había servido mucho más que cualquier magia, incluso que la oclumancia. Tan solo con mirar a Dorcas y recordar su obvia predilección juvenil por ocultarse en la sala multipropósitos con el joven Slytherin, le hacía atar cabos y llegar a la conclusión de que la única persona que podría haberle ofrecido algo así es Regulus Black.

Curioso.

— Lo es —respondió Dorcas, cabizbaja.

— Dorcas, tú no quieres ser una espía de la Orden, tú quieres irte con él —Dumbledore decidió ir al grano. Ahora que habían llegado al fondo del asunto, era inútil seguir hablando a medias con la muchacha, de ese modo no llegarían a ningún lugar.

— ¿Eso me hace una mala persona? ¿Eso me hace igual a ellos, profesor?

Dumbledore sonrió levemente.

— No, Dorcas —le contestó—. Pero por tú bien, necesito que él asegure tu vida.

— Lo hará, profesor —respondió ella—. Sé que la palabra de una jovencita de tan solo dieciocho años recién cumplidos no vale mucho, dirá usted que son las hormonas, lo pasajero, la rebeldía quizás, pero no. Hemos estado años considerando este momento, ambos, como un equipo…

— Lo sé —Dumbledore atravesó a la chica con su mirada de rayos x y volvió a sonreír con amabilidad—. Está bien. Nunca me preguntes cuantas decisiones equivocadas tomé en mi vida, puede que te espantes. Tan solo deseo que esta no sea una de ellas.

Dorcas pensó que el anciano bromeaba, él se caracterizaba por su sabiduría, pero bueno, quizás son los años los que se la dieron, los años y los errores, ella nunca sabría. Solo en ese instante, cuando se puso de pie y la reunión entre ambos se dio por terminada, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho: le había dicho a Albus Dumbledore su más gran secreto.

Se volteó, preocupada.

— Profesor.

— Nadie lo sabrá —soltó él—. Buenas noches, Dorcas. Dame algunos días para hacer coherente tu salida como espía de la Orden, porque es lo único que te voy a pedir, que a pesar de tus verdaderos motivos, seas nuestra espía.

 _Regulus no se opone_ , deseó decirle, pero eso ya era compartir demasiado.

— Gracias, profesor —dijo—. Será un honor servirles hasta el final.

Dumbledore la vio partir, pensativo. ¿Será un error dejarla ir con quien ama? Si él hubiera seguido a quien amaba a la tierna edad de dieciocho, el mundo entero hubiera sido distinto, tan distinto. Quizás por eso dejó que Dorcas fuera con Regulus, porque se vio en ella, en una chica que sigue a un mortífago, solo que él sabía que en Regulus no cabía la maldad, era mucho más parecido a Sirius de lo que él y su orgullo creían.

Dorcas estaba a salvo con él.


End file.
